Relojes rotos por Hyparova
by Titi25
Summary: Había comenzado como un juego. Un juego infantil convertido en inmoral, pero aún así, un juego y nada más. Excepto que ha pasado el tiempo y Spencer ya no quiere seguir jugando. O, es sólo la historia de como JJ hizo trampa en algo más que un juego de cartas. 4/4 Historia concluida.
1. 11:42 PM

**RELOJES ROTOS** por **HYPAROVA**

**.:*TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA*:.**

**Nota de la Traductora: **Quiero dar las **GRACIAS** a la autora de este fanfic: **"Hyparova"**, quien me ha concedido el honor de traducir su historia a nuestro idioma.

Mi traducción no será "literal", como ya saben (aquellos que han leído alguna de mis traducciones anteriores entenderán este aspecto propio de mi trabajo) ya que las diferencias de idiosincrasia de nuestras lenguas, en ocasiones, modifican la fuerza del argumento o la esencia del relato, así que, traduciré esa esencia por encima de todo, aunque ello no provenga de un traslado idiomático "palabra por palabra"

**UA **ubicado entre la XIV Temporada y/o el inicio de la Temporada Final (XV)

**Más notas al final**

* * *

**Capítulo I: 11.42 pm**

* * *

Si ella no lo hubiera dicho allí, mientras estaban atrapados en una joyería barata, sin más testigos que un psicópata y su peón (apuntando hacia ellos con una 9 milímetros), además de una empleada traumatizada y tendida en el suelo con una herida de bala. _A veces pensaba en ella, y esperaba que –por lo menos- le hubiese dado un aumento por ese turno extra._ Si no hubiera sido por eso, quizá no estarían jugando, meses después, este _juego de mierda_. Así que, bueno, sería un eufemismo decir que –definitivamente- también se habría reído de ella y «su asustada» pero aún encantadora cara. Pero, seamos honestos: Esbozar una sonrisa no era exactamente el estado de ánimo en el que se hallaba en ese mismo momento.

Esa es la verdad.

Nunca hubiera pensado que este juego se convertiría en un hecho tan regular entre los dos, y menos aún, en el factor estresante que la empujó a engañar -con él- a su esposo por siete años.

Tal vez ella solo lo llamó, _y adiós_. Le hablaría de cómo estaban todos agotados por este lamentable caso en Filadelfia que parecía no darles nada más que un montón de incidentes al azar. "Estaba llamando para decirte que estoy pensando en ti, y para disculparme si no respondo a tus mensajes de texto, siempre. No es que no quiera hacerlo, solo que hemos estado muy ocupados, ya sabes." _Sí, ella ciertamente diría algo en esa línea_.

Eso no lo sorprendería, en este punto. A pesar de que era más de la 1 de la madrugada.

Tampoco se sorprendió cuando su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. A estas alturas, no necesitaba mirar para saber que se trataba de ella y que estaba a punto de hacerle _-por enésima vez-_ esa maldita pregunta. Tan puntual como un reloj.

"Sabía que estarías despierto", comienza ella, su voz cansada vibrando a través del teléfono.

Él se sienta al borde de la cama, con las piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados en las rodillas, esperando a que vaya directo al grano. Participar en algún tipo de pequeña-charla, simplemente, no parece lo correcto, _en cierta manera_.

"Entonces, Spence... ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Reto."

"Hmph, veo un gran patrón formándose por estos días", se burla de él

"Solo suéltalo, JJ", dice con un suspiro, sus ojos comienzan a arder por falta de sueño

"Ven a mi habitación. Y ven **_equipado_**", enfatiza en la última palabra

Cuelga al instante, ya que no hay necesidad de esperar por una respuesta. Él es un participante dispuesto en este juego y, como lo ha hecho desde su primer turno, irá tan lejos como ella se lo permita. Incluso, si la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, en las primeras ocasiones, había comenzado a desvanecerse. Incluso, si él, _el genio_, que ha sabido la respuesta correcta desde el principio, sigue escogiendo la respuesta equivocada.

Él ha estado considerando -durante algunas semanas- detener su relación, o cualquiera que sea la palabra: "La etiqueta" que puede usar para describirla. Ya no son mejores amigos, mucho menos hermanos o familia. Ha estado considerando volver a lo que eran antes del juego, cuando nadie estaba sufriendo, excepto él. Cuando se sentía más fácil relacionarse con la idea romántica del «amante maldito», condenado a mantener todo dentro de sí mismo, en lugar de verse como un egoísta-destructor-de-hogares.

Bueno, eso fue un poco exagerado.

Y hablando de ello. No es como si no lo entendiera, como si jamás hubiese usado a su familia rota o su atormentada juventud para normalizar cualquier cosa. De lo contrario, podría haber hallado un pretexto, o algo así, pero, ni siquiera podía alegar ignorancia _(¿sería posible, quiero decir, no es el punto si uno tiene un recuerdo eidético?_). Y solo porque sus sinapsis nunca le dan un descanso (_maldición, ¿podrías callarte por una vez?_) imaginó a su madre, de la nada, sus rasgos maduros tallados con la preocupación (y conmoción). Un escalofrío recorrió su columna por un segundo cuando se dio cuenta, en ese justo momento, que agradecía al cielo por su condición. Es lo mejor, su Alzheimer. Él no se reconoce a sí mismo, ¿cómo podría ella?

¡Maldita sea! Su garganta se tensó y siguió tensando hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. ¡Joder!, creyó estar a punto de colapsar, en esa habitación -mínimamente amoblada- en el noreste de Filadelfia y para cuando los paramédicos recuperaran su cuerpo inerte, sus colegas se preguntarán por qué _su Spencer_ tenía una caja de condones a medio acabar, escondida en las profundidades de su mochila de mensajero. ¡No!, esto no puede estar sucediendo, tenía que hacer algo (cualquier cosa) para detener la sensación de asfixia. Gracias a Dios, sus manos finalmente reaccionaron a las señales de advertencia que su cerebro había estado enviando durante minutos y, antes de rendirse, su corbata se aflojó alrededor de su cuello. _Mejor, mucho mejor_.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo, todavía jadeando y observó su reflejo por unos segundos hasta que se quedó atrapado en esta visión: El hombre en el espejo es el mismo que recordaba de hace trece años atrás, en el baño de la estación de policía de Groton. Por supuesto, ha cambiado mucho, físicamente hablando. La mayoría de esos cambios han sido para mejor, como a sus amigos les encanta recordarle. Pero algunas cosas no varían (pese a los años) y esos temblorosos párpados que intentan ocultar el desastre en el que se están hundiendo sus ojos, son tan solo un ejemplo. Él puede estar limpio ahora, pero esta mujer, ella es otro tipo de droga. Tan dulce e intoxicante como el Dilaudid, cada dosis corresponde a la cantidad máxima administrable.

Y como salta la pregunta a su cabeza, también llega su respuesta: Es inútil tratar de parar, Gideon ya no está aquí para devolverlo al buen camino.

Así que toma una de esas envolturas brillantes y cuadradas, la entierra en el fondo del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y se dirige directamente a su habitación.

* * *

Él ha tenido -todo el tiempo- la respuesta correcta para esta pregunta pero, elige _arruinarlo_ una vez más.

* * *

No necesita llamar a la puerta, ni susurrar su nombre. Ella la dejó entreabierta para él. Eso lo hace suspirar en su interior, _debía suponerlo, la conoce muy bien._ Él solo tiene que empujar un poco para abalanzarse sobre ella, acariciarle el rostro angelical con ambas manos y dejar que su boca en llamas recorra los cremosos labios de ella… Su piel.

Podía darse una bofetada en el rostro cada vez que hacen esto, _por razones encontradas_. Una, por acariciarla, de una manera que su conciencia ya no se lo permite. La otra, por dejarla volver con su esposo cada vez que regresan a la capital.

Solo _duermen_ juntos cuando están lejos, en un caso. Ni una sola vez en su departamento, y menos en casa de ella: ¿Dónde harían el amor, en su cama matrimonial? En el sofá en el que sus hijos acostumbran ver los dibujos animados, con un tazón de Honey Nut Cheerios en sus pequeñas manos; ¿el mismo en el que su marido saborea una Budweiser mientras culpa, alienta o abuchea a los Pelícanos de Nueva Orleans? Seguro que a algunos hombres los excitaría la sola idea de quebrar las reglas, y también es cierto que, entre su droga-adicción, la prisión y ahora _el adulterio_, sus posibilidades de llegar al _cielo _están considerablemente amenazadas, pero _Dios no permitas que lleguemos tan lejos_.

Por ahora, la habitación de un motel cualquiera, reservada para los ejecutivos de la UAC, funcionan bien para él.

Por ahora.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, JJ cierne sus dedos -de forma habilidosa- sobre el dobladillo de su camisa abotonada, casi arrancándosela. Una profunda sensación de deseo se cuela en su voz cuando le dice: _"Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto, no imaginas cuánto te extrañé_"

"Lo sé" respira él. "Lo sé"

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Él ha vivido con ese sentimiento, enterrado dentro de su pecho, durante quince años.

La realización de este hecho le baja los ánimos, _y le pesa tomarse su tiempo_, solo por unos segundos. Él sostiene su mano, la deja suspendida a medio camino entre sus caras, entonces ella la acerca a su mejilla. Nada es más simple y, sin embargo, este gesto es lo que lo devuelve un poco a la calma. Dura solo unos instantes, dándole tiempo suficiente para ralentizar los latidos de su corazón, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su angustia desaparece.

Y como si ella hubiera recibido algún tipo de señal, cierra la brecha entre ambos, se enreda en su abrazo y empuja sus cuerpos sobre la cama.

"¿Crees que no me fijé en la forma en que me mirabas durante el día? ¿Todos los días que estuvimos en Quántico? ¡Rayos, Spence!, no puedo esperar más. Por favor, no me hagas esperar más", le ruega, sus piernas presionando contra sus costados.

Él no puede negarle nada, ella lo sabe. Sabe -a ciencia cierta- que no puede resistirse a sus gemidos, a sus ojos vidriosos. A la forma en que inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos hacia arriba, mechones de cabello dorado pegados a su rostro, destacando sus rasgos más hermosos.

La loca teoría de la habituación no podía aplicarse a esto.

Había leído toneladas de investigación sobre la misma cuestión. Incluso lo invitaron a un simposio en la Universidad de Columbia Británica para discutir el concepto. Resulta que los psicólogos y neurobiólogos llegaron a un consenso: Cuanto más largo y frecuente se presenta un estímulo, es más probable que se produzca la habituación. Era un hecho científico, empíricamente observado, infalible. Y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que había estado expuesto a su rostro -de manera más o menos continua durante los últimos dieciséis años, cuatro meses y trece días- sus receptores sensoriales deberían haber regulado su respuesta al estímulo hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y aun así, cada vez que veía esos grandes (y brillantes) ojos azules, reluctantes sobre él, sentía el mismo hormigueo invariable en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

_Sí, la habituación puede irse a la mierda._

Ella se inclina sobre su pecho, el cabello sedoso haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Sonríe contra sus labios cuando siente el bulto que crece en los pantalones de él, su virilidad se endurece a medida que la lengua de JJ se adentra en su boca. Él toma su cara, esta maldita cara de la que nunca se cansará, presiona sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo y cuando ella torpemente trata de deshacerse de su blusa, él jadea un: _"no, déjame hacerlo"_, y de seguro que cuando él le habla así ella no puede hacer más que complacerlo. La camisa de ella cae al suelo y su sujetador la sigue en un instante.

Como de costumbre, él no puede resistirse a seguir los sinuosos senderos trazados por las ligeras estrías que cubren su estómago, deambula de un lado a otro, se detiene y comienza de nuevo. Cuando ninguno de ellos puede soportarlo más, la toma por la cintura e invierte sus posiciones y contempla a su amante en esta nueva vista: Su pecho desnudo iluminado por las esporádicas luces rojas que salen del reloj en la mesita de noche. _No debería parpadear de esta manera, podría apostar a que ella lo apagó para cargar su teléfono y al volver a conectarlo, se olvidó de configurarlo._ Esto no debía distraerlo, la idea -ni siquiera- debió haber cruzado por su mente en primer lugar, aún así lo molesta y no puede evitar preguntarse por qué esos números rojos, destellantes, al fondo de sus globos oculares, parecen advertirle de una catástrofe inminente.

Definitivamente algo sucederá mañana, a las 11:42, de lo contrario, ¿por qué tanto problema?

Está a punto de moverse hacia el reloj y preguntarle qué piensa que podría ocurrir, pero en lugar de eso, se enfoca en unos ojos suplicantes (y un ceño fruncido) que lo observan, y él –sencillamente- no puede resistirlos. Cada uno se ocupa en deshacer su propio pantalón, casi parece una competencia, o una coreografía. ¡No!, definitivamente una pelea en la que JJ vence a su oponente con algunos movimientos apresurados y febriles. Una vez que se completa su misión, ella solo acepta exponerse a él en la misma medida que lo hace, nivelar sus muslos desnudos, comparar el grado de su excitación. ¡Ugh!, no tanto como ella pensaba.

Él está en llamas por ella, no lo malinterpreten. Si no fuera por ese maldito reloj roto, ya la habría hecho suya, estaría dentro de ella, ¡carajo!, estarían sudando juntos, maldiciendo juntos. Amándola. Él sacude la cabeza, toma un condón de sus pantalones, lo desenrolla sobre su miembro. Y falla.

"Mierda. ¿Podrías, uhm... Podrías ocuparte de esto?"

Su cara se siente increíblemente roja, nunca pensó que alguna vez sucedería con JJ, ahora ella debe resentirse con él por ser tan débil. Seguro lamentará su decisión de poner en peligro su vida familiar tan perfecta, la misma que ha pasado años construyendo, por alguien que ni siquiera puede ofrecerle esta parte de sí mismo.

Pero luego se acerca a él, una sonrisa socarrona creciendo en su rostro, y la forma en que le dice: _"lo que sea por ti, Spence"_, hace temblar ligeramente su barbilla. No debía haber dudado de ella.

Ella comenzó besándolo suavemente en los labios, luego fue descendiendo en dirección a su virilidad. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo cuando llegó a su clavícula, su punto débil, lo había aprendido rápidamente. _Esto se siente fantástico_. Ella siguió bajando hasta tocarle el sexo con sus labios, él sintió su sonrisa cuando lo tomó en su suave boca. Él podía jurar que estaba al límite, una vez más. Su sangre concentrándose en un solo punto de su anatomía al verla mover su miembro, golpes de lengua aquí y allá, y ¡oh Dios!, ella lo iba a hacer acabar, pronto, eso es seguro, algo en lo que la habituación nunca podría entrometerse. Él pasa su mano derecha por el cabello arenoso de ella, ese amado cabello dorado, y al hacerlo se vuelve a un tono rosado, otra vez rubio, de nuevo rosado. La cabeza le da vueltas, ¡maldita sea!, ¿11: 42 pm de qué? Él va y viene a través de su memoria eidética, buscando cualquier hecho que pueda referirse a esa hora de la noche.

Busca, selecciona, verifica. Y vuelve a hacerlo, todo de nuevo.

¡Oh, era eso! _¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_ Estaban rodeados de relojes y relojes allí. Ahora se ve a sí mismo en sus recuerdos, controlando la hora, cada pocos minutos. Se trató de ese día. Eran las 11:42 pm cuando disparó a matar a Casey en esa joyería.

Pensó que había terminado. Esa noche, a las 11:42, estaba seguro que se hallaban fuera de peligro. Se había acabado el miedo constante de ser testigo de cómo podrían volar los sesos de ella hasta incrustarse en la alfombra gris. Se había acabado el mórbido juego de verdad o reto.

Pero, ¿quiénes juegan ahora?

Su respiración profunda lo devolvió al momento, de regreso a esta realidad en la que su miembro perdió vigor entre las manos de su amante. ¡Mierda!

"¿Hice algo mal?" Le preguntó ella, un atisbo de culpabilidad en su voz

"¿Qué? ¡No! Es una tontería, ni siquiera me creerías, si te digo que... Es solo esa luz que me sigue fastidiando, lo siento"

Ella considera su respuesta por un segundo antes de sonreír, "¿Entonces, me estás diciendo, que puedo hacerte acabar en el asiento de un todoterreno, mientras estamos de servicio, pero una luz intermitente te saca de concentración?"

¡Ah!, eso es correcto. Se sonroja un poco al recordar (y encuentra una manera de torcer sus labios, cerrar los ojos y dejar los dientes visibles).

* * *

Habían sido llamados a un caso en Orlando, hace un mes, su sospechoso –intencionalmente-les estaba dejando "migas de pan" tras cada asesinato. Una cosa condujo a otra y dedujeron la ubicación de su próximo objetivo, basándose en esas pistas. Excepto que, la costa sureste del lago Louisa era tan amplia que tuvieron que dividirlos en tres autos diferentes para abarcar toda el área y, por supuesto, Emily lo asoció con JJ. Y, bueno, no habían podido jugar por un tiempo y era su turno. Entonces, quiso ir por algo realmente loco: El repentino desarrollo en su vida amorosa le estaba dando algunas alas y, esta vez, él no quería esperar a despertarse en el medio de la noche para poder _consumar_ ese repentino-desarrollo, así que, cuando ella había ido por un "reto", le dijo: "Apuesto a que no eres capaz de hacerme correr aquí mismo y ahora". Y ese día, en las afueras del lago Louisa, supo (en un estallido pirotécnico) que era inútil apostar contra ella.

* * *

"Supongo que me atrapaste" Él tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo metió detrás de su oreja. "Por favor, recuéstate, déjame compensarte"

No hay necesidad de volverlo a pedir. Los dedos de los pies de ella se encogieron con la anticipación, como si reviviera la sensación de pura de felicidad que su lengua y sus manos (e incluso sus respiraciones) le daban cada vez que se posa sobre ella. Se situó al final de la cama matrimonial, mientras él rozaba las yemas de sus dedos –suavemente- contra las piernas de ella, su piel se erizó al contacto, inmediatamente. Bueno. Cuando los labios de él encontraron las caras internas de sus rodillas y vagó aquí y allá, y ¡oh, sí!, aquí nuevamente, ella se quedó sin aliento, dividida entre lo que ya estaba allí y lo que podría venir.

De repente, las cejas de JJ se contrajeron un instante ante una idea incómoda que ocupó su mente, el paralelismo absurdo entre los besos que su amante le estaba dando y, digamos, el desastre que es su relación actual. Un segundo después, cuando la boca de él sube y sube, mordiendo cada fragmento de piel en su ascenso, su visión se nubló hasta el punto de preguntarse por qué el cielo siempre era tan brillante: Y mandó al diablo toda su confusión interna.

Abajo, Spencer siente una mano correr firmemente por sus cabellos rizados, acariciando mechones aquí y agarrando otros allá. Él se aferra aún más a sus muslos: Piensa en ella con deseo y la siente humedecerse por él cuando hunde su pulgar entre sus labios y encuentra su clítoris hinchado. Ella gime más fuerte con cada avance, tan fuerte ahora que él duda si convendría frenar el ritmo; deberían ser más cuidadosos, cualquiera podría escucharlos, hacerles saber lo errado de todo esto. Convencerlos de que se detengan. _Sí, deberían hacerlo._ Sabe que deberían; ambos lo saben. No importa cuánto quiera seguir, esto está mal. _Espera, ¿seguro que esto está realmente mal?_

Pero, se siente tan bien tocarla, chupar y lamer como si su cordura dependiera de ello. Es tan correcto mirar cómo le tiemblan las piernas, escucharla decirle, como una canción repetida: _No pares bebé, esto es tan bueno, por favor, no pares. Sí, así, nunca pares_. No puede evitar que un gemido ahogado escape de sus labios, ¡Oh, sí!, eso puede estar mal, pero ¿cómo podría detenerse? Su pelvis se eleva bajo su agarre, él empuja el sexo de ella más profundamente en su boca, contra su lengua, mientras la oye gritar su nombre en staccato y cuando cinco, no, seis segundos después su trasero cae nuevamente sobre el colchón, él sabe –satisfecho- que hizo que se viniera.

Se toma unos minutos para recobrar la compostura (inhalar, exhalar), se limpia la boca con un solo movimiento sobre las sábanas blancas y, finalmente, se une a ella en la cabecera de la cama.

Lucía tan pacífica, con su cuerpo desnudo y estirada como un gatito. Si no fuera por sus mejillas sonrosadas y los mechones de cabello pegados por el sudor, podría pensarse que estaba dormida. Él también se siente cansado. Desearía poder mandar todo a la mierda y dormir entre sus brazos, solo por una vez Estaría soñando, eso es seguro. Su mente no se molestaría en inventar algún guión loco en el que atraparía con éxito al Camaleón o, en un género completamente diferente, donde evadiría el tráfico de la I-95 para llegar a tiempo a su propia boda o presenciar el nacimiento de su primer hijo o hija. No, él –simplemente- estaría soñando con una realidad alternativa en la que estaría durmiendo en sus brazos, esta vez en DC, en una casa compartida. Su frente se arruga: De alguna manera, el escenario Camaleón suena más plausible.

Tal vez sus pensamientos eran demasiado fuertes y eso la hizo despabilarse. Se estiró un poco más hacia él, aplacándolo; cubrió su pecho con su brazo izquierdo, sus pezones rozándole las costillas.

"¿Te dije que te extrañé?" Ella pregunta con una risita simple y genuina

"Lo hiciste. Cuatro veces, en realidad"

"¿Ah sí? Sabes que nunca recuerdo mucho después. De todos modos, una semana entera sin esa lengua tuya. Se sintió como una eternidad. Gracias a Dios que reservaron habitaciones individuales esta vez"

Estuvo de acuerdo con una suave sonrisa, todavía preocupado por la disfunción eréctil que experimentó minutos antes, pero agradecido de que no hayan discutido el tema. Y antes de poder contenerlo, un bostezo profundo y largo se liberó de su boca. _Sí, realmente estaba agotado._ Tal vez sean ya más de las 2 de la madrugada. Se sintió tentado -por un segundo- a verificar esta afirmación en el despertador, pero la luz parpadeante en su visión periférica le impidió hacerlo, y realmente debería ponerse en marcha, si no quieren levantar ninguna sospecha. Él se enderezó, se liberó de su agarre y levantó su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Los ganchos más externo del sujetador de ella se enredaron en el dobladillo de su camisa. Después de algunos torpes intentos, finalmente logró desatarlos sin desgarrarlos o estropearlos.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, listo para volver a su habitación, la oyó decir: "Quédate conmigo"

No era una pregunta. Ella también se había incorporado, sus ojos claros, lejos de la nube de endorfinas de antes. _Lo que le resultó inquietante._ Ella nunca le había pedido que se quedara con ella. Nunca.

Él tomó un respiro. "Sabes que no podemos, podría haber un avance en cualquier momento". Ella todavía no se inmuta. "Mira, me encantaría, de verdad. Pero imagina si Emily aparece en la puerta y nos ve así... Esto. Ya no sería un juego"

Las cejas de JJ se fruncen ligeramente ante la palabra 'juego' y él se pregunta si, tal vez, la lastimó al decirlo. Sin embargo, esa es la verdad. Llamarlo un _juego_ ha sido lo único que los mantiene separados de la realidad de lo que hacen. Es una forma de distorsionar los hechos; digamos que, si alguien está a punto de gritarles sobre su adulterio, entonces, simplemente, tendrían que parecer ofendidos y replicar que solo habían estado jugando un juego. Un juego terrible y perverso. Pero un juego al fin.

"Muy bien, hiciste un punto. Como siempre", dice ella, finalmente.

Se hundió de nuevo en las sábanas y abrazó la almohada. Era hora de irse. Una última mirada a su deslumbrante figura y él caminaría directamente hacia la puerta, con la cabeza baja.

"Espera, no tomaste tu turno"

Él la enfrenta de nuevo. "¿Disculpa?"

"Tu turno, ya sabes, te toca preguntar: 'Verdad o Reto'. Por lo general estás muy ansioso por hacerme la pregunta. Así que… Adelante, pregunta".

Era como si su estómago se hubiera abierto en dos, absorbiendo todas las bacterias de un ambiente contaminado. Podría repetirle que lo ama, la verdad es que solo lo ha dicho a puerta cerrada, ya sea en la humedad de sus habitaciones de hotel o en el calor de la acción, mientras estaban en el campo. No importa lo que ella quisiera decirle, siempre había sido un juego para ella. Ni más, ni menos.

"No estoy realmente inspirado ahora. Quizás en otro momento".

Y salió de la habitación: Lejos de su olor reconfortante, su reloj inquietante. Tal vez en otro momento.

* * *

**Nota de Traducción II: **Al culminar este primer capítulo debo expresar que es un reto para mí hacer esta traducción. La narración original contiene un lenguaje bastante fuerte, al cual no estoy acostumbrada. Sin embargo, he tratado de mantenerme fiel al original aunque, confieso, existirán sutiles cambios ya que no estoy cómoda con la narración de sexo explicito.

Si tienes alguna sugerencia u observación para mejorar la traducción (sin alterar el propósito de la autora), estaré contenta de recibir sus Mensajes Privados y editar (en caso que sea pertinente)… Gracias y feliz lectura.

**LOS COMENTARIOS SIEMPRE SON BIENVENIDOS.**


	2. 1:17 PM

**RELOJES ROTOS** por **HYPAROVA**

**.:*TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA*:.**

* * *

**Capítulo II: 1.17 pm**

* * *

Con la tercera taza de café aguado, esta mañana a las ocho en punto, las sinapsis del cerebro de Spencer –finalmente- comenzaron a trabajar a su ritmo habitual.

Y qué suerte tuvo, ya que, cuando David irrumpió en la sede del Décimo Quinto Distrito de la Policía de Filadelfia a las 8:09, con los vestigios de una mala noche de sueño materializados en un par de manchas rojas en cada uno de sus ojos, y se quejó -con cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo- acerca de cómo estaba soñando el mejor sueño de toda su vida hasta que... _¡Ay!_—De repente, se vio interrumpido por los gemidos de una mujer… Y molesto por no poder volver a conciliar el sueño, había pasado el resto de la noche jugando en su teléfono algunos juegos estúpidos, adictivos y algo costosos. Bueno, lo menos que Spencer pudo pensar fue que, después de tal diatriba, él sólo podía alegrarse de que el mugroso café le hubiera dado el coraje suficiente como para mentirle a la cara a su colega mientras le decía, señalando a su humeante taza: _"No hace falta que me lo cuentes, Rossi. Supongo que pasamos –exactamente- por la misma noche"_

JJ, que estaba tan perspicaz como siempre, a pesar de que sólo tenía una dosis de cafeína en sus venas, se embarcó en la historia de su amante, diciendo: "¿Recuerdan a la morena que nos cruzamos en la recepción del hotel? Eran ella y su novia. Y, bueno, resulta que estaban en la habitación contigua a la mía. ¡¿Y adivina quién obtuvo el asiento en primera fila?!"

Cuando su declaración fue recibida con un "Ouuutch", "¡Lo sabía!" y otro "Mi pobre JJ, comprendo" ... Spencer entendió que su _secreto_ estaba bastante lejos de ser expuesto.

Ese fue el evento principal de la mañana.

Ahora, cuando eran las 11:30 am, Luke, JJ y él se hallaban de pie, alrededor del cuerpo de la última víctima, cuyo único error fue hablar con la persona equivocada cuando andaba en búsqueda de un traficante.

"Estrangulado, con marcas de aguja recientes en el antebrazo izquierdo. Igual que los demás", resumió Luke, sus ojos inspeccionando el cadáver. "No sé ustedes, pero cuanto más avanzamos con este sospechoso, más me recuerda a ese caso que tuvimos en West Savannah. ¿Qué piensan?"

Instintivamente, tanto JJ como él, se repliegan ante la mención de _ese_ otro caso y, de seguido, intercambian una mirada llena de alarma. Una mirada que, por supuesto, Luke no pasó por alto. Se rió nervioso, intrigado por la similitud en el lenguaje corporal de sus colegas. Por las palabras no dichas.

"¿Dije algo malo?"

JJ se aclara la garganta primero, "No, no había pensado en ello, pero podría ser una pista, en realidad. ¿Buscamos un imitador?"

"No lo creo", responde Spencer. "Claro, hay similitudes: Las víctimas fueron asesinadas en áreas apartadas de la ciudad o hay vestigios de drogas que actúan como catalizadores... Sin embargo, en Georgia, Taylor French asesinó a ex drogadictos y no hubo signos de estrangulamiento, solo sobredosis. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo, sigue siendo probable... Debemos notificar al equipo"

Mientras Luke se aleja un par de metros para marcar rápidamente el número de Emily, JJ le dió una mirada rápida a Spencer.

"Eso estuvo cerca", dice ella, en voz baja

"Y esa fue una gran salvada", responde él, en el mismo tono bajo

Les deja pasar junto a él cuando Luke regresa con la orden directa de reagruparse en la estación de policía. No debería mirarla tanto durante los días de trabajo, es demasiado peligroso, _incluso suicida_, teniendo en cuenta la agitada noche de la que todos han oído hablar. Pero no puede evitar que sus ojos se deleiten con su figura atlética, ver la forma en que sus tacones golpean el asfalto, con confianza, paso a paso; su cabello rubio centelleando a la luz del sol como si aquello fuera un incendio.

Ella lo tiene mal, muy mal. Tan mal que sus dudas (de la noche anterior) no volvieron a pasársele por la cabeza.

_Maldición, ¿por qué siempre estoy retrocediendo? ¿Yendo en sentido anti-horario? _

Y así se van.

* * *

Mira, lo importante de West Savannah, también conocida como _la ciudad-que-no-puede-ser-nombrada-excepto-si-quieres-hacer-temblar-a-estos-dos,_ no tiene nada que ver con Taylor French.

A pesar de los horrores que sus manos infligieron a las cinco personas que asesinó, todos ellos adictos-recuperados de Fentanilo, que habían logrado avanzar con sus vidas pero que, al final, fueron asesinados por una dosis letal de esa misma droga, porque, en su mente perversa, lo que una vez estuvo podrido _(suspiro)_ siempre estará podrido _(el suspiro se intensifica)_. French fue sólo uno de los miles de nombres almacenados en la materia gris de Spencer, probablemente en algún lugar entre la señora Holloway, su profesor de música del sexto grado y Elfrid Williamson, un recluso liberado tres días después de su llegada a Milburn.

Porque, mira, el gran problema con _West Savannah_ tiene más que ver con lo que sucedió _alrededor_ del caso que con el caso en sí, al igual que este artículo académico sobre Holodomor que leyó una y otra vez porque la nota al pie (en la página 32) le dio una dimensión completamente diferente a toda la historiografía. Y lo trascendental de todo esto es que, mientras French era llevado al Centro Costero de Transición, JJ y él hicieron el amor por primera vez.

¡Oh!, y eso no surgió de la nada.

Después de todo, algunos podrían argumentar que han tenido más de quince años de historia. _Y sería atrevido afirmar que tuvieron sexo la primera noche_. ¡No!, y digamos que, a pesar de lo que ellos dos quieran pensar, firmemente, tal cosa no _estuvo_ del todo bien: Que esto pasara, fue un resultado bastante previsible, que podría haberse _olido_ a kilómetros de distancia. Sí, es probable.

Otros dirán: Pero ya lo habían intentado, ¿no? ¡Oh Dios, lo habían intentado! Durante dos semanas, habían actuado como si nada hubiera pasado. Trataron de ser solo dos agentes que tuvieron que encontrar una forma astuta de salvar sus vidas durante una situación de rehenes. Nada menos, nada más. Todo era _una especie de_: Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

_Pero JJ se quebró primero, podría decirse. _

Cuando ella se acercó a él una mañana, durante un descanso para tomar café, preguntándole, con su inocente voz: _"Oye, Spence, ¿verdad o reto?"._ Supo que el frágil equilibrio que habían estado construyendo, no duraría ni un día más. No pudo responder a la pregunta de inmediato, **no** cuando habían estado evitando el tema -y sus implicaciones subyacentes- como la peste.

Entonces, le insistió. Ella había dicho: _"Vamos Spence, sabes cómo funciona. Tomaste tu turno la última vez, ahora me toca. ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?"_

Y la verdad es que habría sonado «casi convincente», excepto por sus labios temblorosos. _Estaba tan asustada como él._

Pero, en este punto, ya debes hacerte una idea de cómo es Spencer y (tal vez) te hayas dado cuenta que es incapaz de ver sufrir a JJ.

Así que, murmuró un _"Reto_" como respuesta

Y fue suficiente para que los ojos de ella brillaran con una renovada chispa. _"¡Genial! Te reto a que me traigas de Starbucks un café con leche, todas las mañanas, durante una semana"_

Eso fue todo. Y fue suficiente para que él entendiera que solo se trataba de un mecanismo de afrontamiento que el cerebro de JJ había estado ideando por semanas y, en última instancia, privilegiaba su status quo, de alguna manera. Era mejor asociar nuevos recuerdos con este asunto, en lugar de evadirlo por completo.

Como era de esperarse, él la complació. Resultó bastante extraño (pero eficaz) re-orientar de esta manera el elefante en la habitación ya que, para ser sincero, él también había estado buscando una forma de lidiar con La-Gran-Revelación.

Y en cierto modo ayudó.

Cuando ella decía "Reto", él la tentaba con un: "Impresióname con un truco de magia". Cuando él elegía "Verdad", ella preguntaba: "¿Cuál es el dato más inútil que tienes?"

Y así sucesivamente.

Se sintió tan bien _actuar _como mejores amigos de nuevo, reír juntos, sorprenderse mutuamente. Luke o Tara, a veces divertidos, otras exasperados por su juego infantil, solían preguntarle: "¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Cuarenta o catorce?"

Y de eso se trataba.

Eran solo amigos, por lo tanto, nunca hubo cabida a insinuaciones o preguntas incómodas ni desafíos coquetos. Sabía que ella no dejaría a su esposo por él -y preferiría morir antes que ser la causa de que su familia se rompiera-. Y, supongamos, que pudieran estar juntos en un futuro imaginario, en ese caso lo harían: Como Dios manda. Después de semanas de decisiones y discusiones con sus hijos, Will y ella acordarían el divorcio. Cuando la separación fuera oficial, la invitaría a salir. Y, después de otro lapso prudencial de tiempo, finalmente, le pediría ser su novia. Ese –definitivamente- sería el escenario perfecto. Nunca hacer trampa, de ninguna manera o forma posible.

Pero, lo que pasó con ellos, fue poco después de eso. Llamaron el equipo a Savannah, Georgia. No era el caso más espantoso que hubiesen tenido (no había signos de agresión sexual, niños lastimados o cuerpos desmembrados), sin embargo, se trataba de abuso de drogas y, aunque lo había dejado a un lado hacía trece años -y nunca había recaído desde entonces- era suficiente para ponerlo a prueba.

A primera vista, parecía que su sospechoso estaba tan enfurecido por las personas que lograron superar su adicción al fentanilo que los estaba castigando, al atraerlos y ofrecerles una dosis final. Los dejaba morir en un terreno baldío, fuera de la ciudad, sin nadie cerca para evitar que sus uñas se pusieran azules; o que escuchara los sonidos asfixiantes que salían de sus gargantas ni sus respiraciones erráticas que pronto se silenciarían.

Él también había deseado dejar de respirar. Aunque eso fue hace trece años, seguía pareciéndole que había sido sólo ayer, después de mirar las fotos de esos cadáveres. Y una vez más, con más de una década de distancia del día cuando en Groton experimentó (por primera vez) esta sensación de empatía que lo hizo comprender que _sabía por lo que habían pasado las víctimas antes de morir. _

Las miradas preocupadas de sus colegas se posaron sobre él, a lo largo de la investigación, siendo JJ la más severa. Mientras hacían fila para un refrigerio, el primer día, él le advirtió: "¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera, JJ. Estoy bien, lo prometo"

"No para mí, Spence. No para mí"

Había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho, suspirando. La conocía demasiado bien: No iba a rendirse. Un rasgo que repudiaba en ella tanto como lo atesoraba. "¿Qué quieres escuchar, entonces? Sí, este caso me afecta; sí, cada vez que veo a las víctimas, creo que podría haber sido yo. Eso es todo, y para mí, eso está bastante bien"

Debería haber sabido -para ese entonces- que la impredecibilidad era otro de sus rasgos característicos, especialmente, desde La-Gran-Revelación. Aun así, se sorprendió cuando ella le acercó la mano a la cara y lo acarició suavemente en la mejilla, con el pulgar. "Solo quiero escuchar la verdad", había susurrado.

Nunca debería haberse apoyado en su toque. Tampoco debería haber cerrado los ojos, y menos, tomar ese gran respiro y haberlo retenido. Se había prometido a sí mismo que _nunca haría algo que pudiera cambiar la vida de sus ahijados_, pero también acababa de admitir otra verdad: _Podría haber sido él en esas fotos. _

Aún podría ser él. Sus uñas aún podían ponerse azules; los sonidos de asfixia todavía podrían salir de su garganta; sus respiraciones erráticas aún podían tender al silencio. Y lo más importante, podría morir sin tener las agallas para liberarse de sus votos internos.

¡Maldita sea!

"Entonces, si quieres la verdad, pregúntame", finalmente respondió.

Su piel se sintió repentinamente fría cuando ella empujó sus manos hacia atrás, dentro de los bolsillos de su jeans. Pronto se dio cuenta de que este gesto, tan tierno y relajante como fue, no estaba destinado a ser duradero.

"Muy bien", suspiró. "Spence, ¿verdad o reto?"

"Verdad."

Él fijó sus ojos en los labios de ella, ansiando y temiendo las palabras que vendría a continuación.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Qué les gustaría comer?"

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la camarera. Por un minuto, fue proyectado a uno de sus cuatro futuros imaginarios, muy, muy lejos de la confusa situación que esté presente tenía. Sacudió la cabeza, en negación: ¿qué creía que podía pasar? _Nada puede salir de esto, maldita sea Reid, ¡lo sabes!_

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, JJ ordenó las comidas del equipo: Emparedados de pollo a la parrilla para Matt, Tara y ella misma; una hamburguesa vegetariana para Emily; panecillos de tocino y huevo para los tres agentes masculinos restantes _(yo también tomaré un café. Con mucha azúcar, por favor),_ y no fue hasta que la empleada se retiró a la cocina que ella lo miró otra vez. Un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió cuando sus pupilas anchas hicieron una declaración para él: Había terminado el juego. Ella no le haría ninguna pregunta. Hoy no. Tampoco el siguiente día.

Tuvo que esperar hasta el final de la investigación, después de haber capturado a French con la aguja en la mano, listo para inyectar una dosis letal en el antebrazo de una mujer embarazada, para que ella (finalmente) lo abordara.

Colapsado en el sillón de su habitación de hotel, a causa de los efectos residuales del caso, Spencer -de seguro- ya se habría quedado dormido, a no ser por el coche estacionado cerca de su ventana, en el que sonaba –a todo volumen- _Southernplayalisticadillacmuzik_. ¡Oh, _sí!_, el equipo repitió viajes de trabajo a Atlanta y habían logrado la hazaña de familiarizarlo con la música de Outkast. Se preguntó, por un segundo, si los repentinos golpes que escuchaba al fondo eran una parte integral del instrumental de la canción, pero descartó la idea al darse cuenta de que no coincidía con el _ritmo_ de Big Boi. Con un poco de dificultad, se las arregló para salir de su desgano y abrir la puerta.

Y ahí estaba ella. Tan hermosa como un sueño.

"Solo quería saber cómo estas, antes de irme a dormir. ¿Puedo entrar?"

"Sé mi invitada", respondió, moviéndose a un lado

Avanzó con un encanto felino hacia la habitación, una proeza considerando los kitten heels que se había puesto. Se detuvo contra el alféizar de la ventana.

"Veo que no hay ninguna diferencia en el aislamiento acústico de esta habitación", bromeó ella.

"Esperaba que la tuya fuera más silenciosa que la mía. En este momento, no me importaría dormir unas horas"

Cuando las palabras escaparon de su boca, ambos se dieron cuenta de la insinuación que podía plantear. Un malentendido que nunca hubiera ocurrido hace solo unas semanas.

"No, no es que haya querido dar a entender que podría... Lo que sea", murmuró.

Ella le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de volver la vista hacia las luces de la calle. "Georgia nunca nos ha tratado bien, ¿eh?" Ella se rió un poco ante su propio ingenio pero, rápidamente, se quedó en silencio cuando comprendió que no recibiría ningún elogio de parte de Spencer.

En cambio, él la observó morderse el labio inferior y cerrar los ojos mientras lo hacía.

"Bueno, ese no fue un comentario inteligente de mi parte. Lo siento, tal vez, tal vez debería irme", dijo moviéndose hacia la puerta

"Espera, espera. JJ, mírame" dijo, tocándole la barbilla con la punta de los dedos. "No pasa nada, lo prometo. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, de verdad. Lo aprecio"

"Sabes que siempre lo haré. No es como si pudiera controlarlo, de todas maneras", se rió entre dientes, sus iris mirando hacia el piso alfombrado

Esta conversación le trajo una sensación de déjà vu. Ya lo habían discutido una vez, _¡qué irónico! _Justo antes de que fuera secuestrado por los miembros de una secta. Desde entonces, había descubierto que ella lo amaba, no de la forma en que alguien ama a su mejor amigo o a su hermano pequeño. ¡No!, ella lo amaba de la misma manera en que dos partículas de signo opuesto se atraen mutuamente. Como Meghan amaba a Harry o como Anna Karenina amaba al conde Vronsky, bueno, _tal vez__ esa no era una comparación apropiada. _

Su pecho se agitó cuando asimiló todo bajo una nueva luz. Y abrazó por completo esta nueva realidad, por primera vez.

"Lo sé", suspiró. "Lo sé."

Finalmente, levantó la cara para mirarlo, sus ojos de mar iban y venían entre su cabello desordenado, sus ojos que la observaban fijamente y su barba de tres días. La boca de él se secó cuando se preguntó si estaba a punto de besarlo (y su rostro se sonrojó un poco, mientras se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción si ella realmente lo hacía). Cuando pasó un minuto y JJ todavía no había hecho ningún movimiento, él hizo un gesto hacia una esquina de la habitación.

"No sé qué dirás tú, pero de lo que _si _estoy seguro es que no lograré dormir con toda esa música. Así que, supongo, es un buen momento para disfrutar lo que el mini-bar ofrece, ¿no? "

"Suena bien", respondió, con lo que él percibió como una sonrisa tímida.

En su primer vaso de bourbon, la atmósfera seguía siendo un poco incómoda. Una pequeña charla salpicada de largos silencios (y piernas inquietas). Sin embargo, en su segundo trago, comenzó a aflojarse _más_ que un poco. A medida que la música se hacía más fuerte, se había jactado de saberse de memoria todas las letras del álbum y, en respuesta, ella –simplemente- lo miró de arriba abajo por unos segundos. Por un lado, ella sabía, por experiencia, que era inútil cuestionar el poder de su memoria eidética: Había visto (a demasiadas personas) golpear una pared de ladrillos al tratar de demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Por otro lado, ella simplemente no podía imaginarlo recitando algunas letras de hip-hop de los 90 con su voz aguda y pomposa. Ella se rió automáticamente ante este pensamiento. Bueno, tomó una decisión: No podía dejar de ver esto. Así que él soltó para ella la letra de _Player's Ball _con aguda precisión, saltándose solo las obscenidades. La risa histérica de JJ sirviendo de fondo.

La boca de él se sintió seca una vez que finalizó su demostración, pero se resistió al impulso de tomar otro trago de bourbon. Él era completamente consciente de sus «avances y retrocesos», y era probable que no pudiera contenerse en el caso que el alcohol se uniera a los receptores GABA de su cerebro.

Él disfrutó de los remanentes de su risa y buen humor antes de que se desvanecieran. Hacerla reír, eso era –definitivamente- lo que más amaba. No dejaría que _nadie_ le impidiera hacerlo.

"Dos días sin jugar a verdad o reto, se sienten como una eternidad. No es raro que a Casey le encantara este juego, es algo adictivo, una vez que empiezas", admitió él

"Bueno, realmente no he tenido la oportunidad de consumir mi turno"

Más tarde, culparía al alcohol por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero sabía muy, muy bien que solo era un subterfugio. Un pretexto para apaciguar su conciencia. _En el fondo, eso es lo único que realmente has querido. No te detengas de hacerlo._

"Soy todo oídos."

Y ya está. Podría haberla cogido desprevenida, teniendo en cuenta la mirada de sorpresa que le estaba dando. Sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta, su tono firme prevaleció sobre su vacilación inicial.

"Dime algo que nunca antes me hayas dicho".

Los dedos de Spencer se tensaron alrededor de su vaso. _Eso_ era algo _pensando_ en _aquello otro_, considerando _actuar en consecuencia_. Pero, definitivamente, una cosa era que él estuviera _consciente de_, otra muy distinta confesarlo en voz alta.

"No hay necesidad de decirlo. Tú, ya lo sabes".

"Por favor, dilo. Necesito escucharlo. Spence, por favor..." lo tomó del hombro cuando lo dijo. Su frente contraída y sus ojos suplicantes. Era como si el momento de puro disfrute que acababan de compartir nunca hubiera existido.

Fue curioso ver su parecido con Henry, cada vez que intentaba convencerlo para que tomaran un McFlurry durante sus excursiones de padrino y ahijado. Con la diferencia de que ahora no le daba ganas de reír. Esta visión fue otra manifestación de su subconsciente para evitar que rompiera su promesa.

_No se trata solo de ustedes dos. Están Henry, Michael y Will. Piensa en ellos. _

Pensar en ellos, eso fue lo que él hizo. Tuvo que aprovechar este momento de claridad mental. Sin embargo, si después de apelar a su último recurso, ella seguía presionando, bueno, entonces...

"Mira, somos amigos. Adoro nuestra amistad, me encanta tu familia. No la arruinaría, ni siquiera por-"

"¡Te amo!", ella lo cortó. "Me preguntaste si lo decía en serio y sí, te amo. Pensé que podría borrarlo, volver a ser como era antes de decírtelo. Pero no puedo hacerlo, lo intenté y no puedo. Lo siento... Te amo, Spence"

¡Oh! No podía precisar qué desarrollo había estado esperando, pero –ciertamente- no era _este_. Su corazón galopaba mientras evaluaba el significado de su declaración. Esta vez estaban solos, sin una situación de rehenes que manejar, sin un arma apuntando a sus cabezas. Solo ellos dos, sentados en una habitación de hotel y con ella teniendo el valor de confesar, nuevamente, su amor por él. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente para deshacerse de la agitación que se estaba apoderando de todo su ser.

"No quiero destruir tu familia..."

"Yo tampoco quiero. Pero también sé que quiero esto. Demasiado" le tocó el rostro con el dorso de su mano y, nuevamente, él se apoyó en ella.

Habían llegado al punto de no retorno. A no ser que…

"JJ, ¿verdad o reto?"

"¿Qué?"

"Responde. ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Reto", respondió ella, sin bajar la mirada.

Inhaló bruscamente. "Vete ahora mismo. Porque si eliges quedarte, te prometo que no podré retroceder. Depende de ti"

Sí, eso fue lo que se le ocurrió. No había encontrado el valor para tomar la decisión por sí mismo y puso el peso de su conciencia sobre los hombros de ella. _Era lo que tenía que hacer. _Pero cuando la miró, sus ojos brillaron como gemas azules y era demasiado duro de resistirse, así que, él eligió cerrar sus párpados. Y al hacerlo, sintió una sensación de picor entre sus omóplatos, como si una aguja lo perforara lentamente.

_¿Sería posible…? Vamos Spencer, estás perdiendo la cabeza, sabes que nadie te drogará._

Aún así, la sensación fue lo suficientemente desagradable y vívida como para volcar toda su atención en ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta para comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo, podría haber jurado que Casey estaba de pie allí, su sonrisa molesta pegada en su rostro, su voz agitada resonando en la habitación: "Cuando comienzas a jugar algunos juegos, debes ir tan lejos como te lleve"

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba listo para ponerse de pie y enfrentarse –directamente- a la alucinación.

Pero JJ escogió ese momento para tomar su rostro y besarlo con fuerza, el calor se filtró por sus labios. Y justo entonces, se dejó llevar.

Ahora que ella había probado sus labios, era como si estuviera ansiosa por continuar, por empujar más: Puso ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello como para eliminar cualquier espacio entre sus rostros, envolvió sus dedos en su cabello castaño como si pensara quedarse así, para siempre. _Dios, eso era algo que nunca antes había experimentado_. Claro que había compartido algunos besos apasionados con Lila o Austin, pero nada como _esto_.

La haló a su regazo. Sus manos acariciando toscamente su espalda, sin esconder sus intentos de meterse debajo de su blusa. Sus lenguas haciéndose cosquillas, explorando cada fragmento de sus bocas y dejándolos sin aliento. _No era que aquello les importara_. Él había estado soñando con que esto sucediera durante tanto tiempo que se sentía irreal. Su estómago temblaba y el corazón martilleaba en su pecho, quería responder a su pregunta tan mal, finalmente decirle la verdad: Por supuesto que estaba enamorado de ella. Siempre lo estuvo. Pero él no lo diría, sin embargo. De alguna manera, ahora no era la ocasión justa para derramar su corazón.

Fue en el instante cuando ella presionó su cuerpo contra su ingle, que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente duro. Trató de disculparse pero, ella sólo rodó la pelvis (con algún tipo de desesperación) y lo empujó sobre la cama, dejándolo sin ninguna oportunidad. Cuando ella –finalmente- abandonó su cabello, fue para sumergirse en su pecho, sus dedos febriles desabotonaron su camisa. Él la detuvo a medio camino.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó, jadeando

"Spence", lo miró a los ojos, "me quedé"

Ella lo había elegido, por fin. Llevó una mano temblorosa a la parte posterior de su cuello y enterró la cara en su cabello: Olía tan bien, un aroma fresco de naranjas y tonos suaves de vainilla, él deseaba que su fragancia se incrustara en sus poros para siempre. El olor cítrico lo estaba envolviendo, animándolo a mostrar algo de valentía y por eso comenzó a lamer su cuello con fervor, saborear su piel _aquí_, mordisquearla por _allá_, sus gemidos actuando como la máxima motivación para perseguir su festín.

Habían pasado unos minutos y ambos aún vestían la mayor parte de sus ropas. Una anormalidad que JJ corrigió con una sensación de apremio: Se quitó su blusa color ocre y le ofreció una vista de su sostén de encaje desde un ángulo bajo. _Definitivamente valió la pena la espera_. Y cuando ella lo desató, oh, era como si acabara de descubrir el misterio de la materia oscura. Le urgía tocar sus pechos, chuparle los pezones, pero en lugar de eso ella se recostó sobre él, terminando su misión anterior al deshacerse por completo de su camisa. En el momento en que terminó, se arrojó sobre él y le devolvió el favor. Sus besos fueron menos temerarios que los de él; eran delicados, como el rubor color melocotón que ella aplicaba todos los días en sus mejillas. Pulgada tras pulgada, ella cayó sobre su pecho y cuando sus labios rozaron sus clavículas, él no pudo reprimir un fuerte gemido que escapó de su boca.

"Me he preguntado durante años cuál sería tu punto débil. Supongo que, finalmente, obtuve mi respuesta", se rió un poco.

Aprovechó al máximo su repentina distracción para agarrarla y apoderarse de ella porque, aunque se sentía intoxicado por sus besos, no podía esperar más para explorar sus senos. Los tomó, amasándolos con ternura, saboreándolos con vigor. Su cuerpo temblaba debajo de él mientras decía una y otra vez _"Dios, Spence, esto es demasiado bueno, demasiado bueno"_, y tuvo que detenerse, porque estaba convencido de que estaba a punto de correrse.

"No sé cuánto más puedo aguantar", susurró él

Ella se enderezó un poco. "Solo dame un segundo"

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su caja torácica, _se acabó_, pensó él. ¿S_e dio cuenta de que todo esto es un error_?

Mientras, ella apartó el cabello de su cara antes de extraer su anillo de bodas de su mano izquierda y dejarlo en la mesita de noche. El mismo anillo que vio a Will poner en su dedo años atrás, cuando prometieron permanecer siempre fieles el uno al otro.

Parecía que había pasado como una eternidad.

Luego, desabrochó sus jeans negros y los dejó rodar sobre sus piernas pálidas, su braga azul era la única pieza de ropa que cubría sus partes de mujer.

Le tomó un momento hacer un movimiento, ya que estaba hechizado por la belleza de su cuerpo. Su mirada fue de un lado a otro por toda su silueta, escrutando todas y cada una de sus células, memorizándolas para siempre.

"Está bien, estoy lista ahora. Te amo", dijo ella, finalmente.

Podría haber llorado para entonces, en serio. Años y años de cariño, delirios, amistad, soledad, amor. Todo eso desembocando en un mismo momento. Inhala, exhala. _Aquí vamos._

Se quitó los pantalones (y los bóxers) con manos temblorosas, agarró un condón del cajón de la mesita de noche y lo desenrolló lentamente sobre su miembro. Ella siguió su ejemplo, se quitó las bragas y abrió ligeramente las piernas, una mano apoyada en el trasero de él.

El tiempo nunca se había sentido más _correcto_.

Hicieron el amor mientras _Southernplayalisticadillacmuzik_ sonaba toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando el motor del todoterreno se apagó abruptamente y el edificio de la estación de policía se materializó ante sus ojos, Spencer se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando despierto durante todo el viaje de regreso. Aunque el recuerdo de esa noche todavía calentaba su corazón, ahora -estaba seguro- de que tenía que ocurrir un cambio: Ya no podía dejar que los muertos dictaran sus idas y venidas a través de un juego. Incluso, si eso significaba que tuviera que perderla, _solo otro turno para decirlo todo_.

Una vez reunidos en la sala de conferencias, Luke fue el que reveló lo que habían encontrado en la escena del crimen, todos lo escucharon religiosamente. Y una vez más, Spencer no pudo evitar mirar a JJ: La forma en la que su mirada vagaba a través de las pruebas, sus manos -inconscientemente jugando- con su anillo de bodas. Ella nunca se lo quitó después de su primera noche juntos.

"Spencer, ¿estás con nosotros?" Emily preguntó.

Él se sobresaltó un poco, sorprendido por su comentario. A pesar de que logró ir más allá en la conversación, agregando elementos que solo él podía encontrar, advirtió las frentes arrugadas de sus colegas. _Eso no es bueno. Hemos estado jugando con fuego durante mucho tiempo y ahora nos estamos exponiendo a las consecuencias. _

Terminaron la reunión y se dirigieron a sus nuevas asignaciones. Antes de sumergirse en los mapas de los vecindarios del noreste de Filadelfia, echó un vistazo rápido a la hora. El reloj de pared mostraba la 1:17 pm, dándole unas horas para comunicarle su decisión. Esta noche, el juego habrá terminado.

Ella lo esperó afuera de la sala de conferencias, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que no lograba esconder la preocupación que sus ojos transmitían.

"Has estado –sorprendentemente- callado durante el viaje de regreso. ¿Está todo bien?", preguntó ella.

"He estado pensando, ya sabes, en West Savannah".

"¡Oh!, West Savannah".

"Correcto"

"Correcto"

* * *

**Nota de Traducción: **Si tienes alguna sugerencia u observación para mejorar la traducción (sin alterar el propósito de la autora), estaré contenta de recibir sus Mensajes Privados y editar (en caso que sea pertinente)… Gracias y feliz lectura.

**LOS COMENTARIOS SIEMPRE SON BIENVENIDOS.**


	3. 12:01 AM

**RELOJES ROTOS** por **HYPAROVA**

**.:*TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA*:.**

* * *

**Capítulo III: 12.01 am**

* * *

Para cuando el sol se puso en la costa este, proyectando sus sombras naranjas, tal como si el mismo infierno se posara sobre la jungla urbana, el equipo _–finalmente-_ había identificado a su sospechoso y procedió a su arresto. No hubo ningún nexo con Taylor French, excepto su desprecio por los drogadictos.

Y para cuando la oscuridad le robó toda su luz al cielo y la luna brilló a través de las cortinas, Spencer acunaba el rostro de JJ con ambas manos, mientras se empujaba dentro de ella. Tal vez fue el hecho de que su investigación había culminado y, por ahora, se hallaban tranquilos o quizá fue el hecho de que él había arrojado al suelo ese reloj de alarma de mierda (y su luz intermitente) al mismo tiempo que le quitó la ropa interior a ella, lo que le había devuelto su vigor y confianza en la cama. Tal vez, cada razonamiento tenía todo que ver con esto o probablemente no, en absoluto.

O quizá era, de hecho, que él sabía que esta podría ser la última vez que harían el amor.

Lo que sea.

Más tarde tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para arrepentirse o perdonarse por lo que va a pasar aquí, en los siguientes minutos. Por ahora, lo único que le importa es empujar dentro de ella, más profundo y más rápido: Esperar, bajar un poco la velocidad, disfrutar (mientras pueda) de la vista frente a él, la emoción delirante de tenerla y la sensación de su interior húmedo, cálido y estrecho. ¿Hecho? Bueno. No hay mejor momento para cambiar posiciones, acelerar el ritmo nuevamente, escuchar sus respiraciones entrecortadas mezclarse con sus propios gemidos, como una sinfonía romántica.

Pausar. Presionar _play_. Repetir.

¡Qué momento tan _perfecto_!

Ahora, ella está encima de él, y es como si su original-banda-sonora se pusiera al servicio de las imágenes más exquisitas, jamás grabadas. Mientras ella se mueve como una estrella de cine, él toca las sinuosas líneas que surcan su vientre, luego agarra esos rollitos de piel de sus caderas (que tanto le gustan). _El deseo aumenta y va alto, más alto, más alto, más alto..._ Él atrapa sus senos con las manos (y la boca), mordisquea sus pechos con cuidado y desesperación. _Va más alto, más alto, más alto..._Él acaricia sus nalgas mientras ella lo cabalga con fuerza, gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente, sus muslos chasqueando bajo la tensión del esfuerzo y del placer. Parece como si ella hubiese alcanzado su climax en el momento en que se inclina sobre el pecho de él, sus uñas arañándole la piel en el proceso. Aún así, a él le falta un poco más para acabar, su deseo sigue en crescendo, y acaricia, tuerce y tira del cabello de ella hasta que, en su cabeza, toca el piso del cielo y ya no puede más. Un último empujón dentro de ella y el condón se llena de esperma, aunque, una parte -cada vez más grande de él- desea que no haya barreras entre sus órganos reproductivos.

No seamos tan duros con él. Esa es la verdad. Aunque ama a sus ahijados como si fueran sus hijos, ha estado soñando (desde hace un tiempo) con sostener - algún día- a un niño de su propia carne y sangre. No importa cuán de _mierda_ sean sus genes, los de ella predominarían y crearían al ser humano más perfecto que jamás ha existido, al menos a sus ojos. Y ni siquiera es como si se tratara de una quimera, una idea tan loca que uno podría pensar que (al final de todo) él ya empezaba a mostrar algunos síntomas de esquizofrenia. No, eso todavía podría suceder. Él posee toda la información científica para apoyar su sueño: Por un lado, la fertilidad masculina apenas comienza a disminuir a los 40 años y, fuera de su consumo excesivo de café azucarado y su relativa falta de ejercicio, se encuentra lo suficientemente sano como para pasar todas las exigentes pruebas físicas del FBI. Por otro lado, la condición de salud de JJ ni siquiera entra en discusión: Todavía tiene un cuerpo de primera (luego de tener dos hijos) y, a pesar de lo que la mayoría de los médicos piensan, quedar embarazada después de los cuarenta, está lejos de Ser poco realista o arriesgado

Todo eso, sumado al hecho mismo de estar mutuamente enamorados, lo hace pensar, _¿por qué no?_

Se tumba de costado, se saca el condón lleno y lo tira a la basura. Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en este gesto automático e inconsciente, pero ahora que sabe que –ciertamente- será la última vez que lo hace, y no (precisamente) porque comenzarán los intentos por concebir un hijo juntos, sino porque -definitivamente- ella va a dejarlo. A él, por su esposo, en unos pocos instantes.

De repente, se pone malhumorado y melancólico.

Oh sí, porque _no_.

Y justo cuando él se pliega dentro de sí mismo, ella estira los brazos y se levanta con paso alegre, sus rasgos faciales relajados debido al efecto de las endorfinas, su cabello húmedo por el "ejercicio" que acaban de hacer. Se inclina hacia su equipaje, con su piel clara (ahora translúcida, ya que refleja la luz de la luna), y agarra el rociador (ambientador) que tanto le gusta.

"Este olor combinado con el _tuyo_ es _muy_ reconfortante. Además que me trae muchos buenos recuerdos cuando lo rocío en casa", dice mientras esparce por el aire cientos de gotas con el aroma del bambú y el loto blanco.

Ella se mueve hacia la cama como una loba, el ventilador sobre sus cabezas mezcla todos los olores de la habitación, haciendo que el cerebro de (Spencer) salte mientras su corazón baila la "Macarena". Nunca se ha atrevido a confesarle que –desde siempre- su _parfum d'intérieur_ favorito le ha provocado náuseas. Qué tontas elecciones que hacen cada uno de ellos.

Cuando ella se mete debajo de la manta, entrelaza sus piernas con las de él. Su cabello arenoso le hace cosquillas en el cuello y el corazón de (Spencer) comienza a latir más y más rápido. Y es como si todas las señales de advertencia que ha creído ver durante los últimos dos días nunca hubiesen existido. Entonces, cuando lo rodea un poco más de lo normal, el cuerpo desnudo de ella despierta todos sus sentidos (nuevamente), y él no puede evitar colocar un tierno beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. Justo así, en el resplandor de la noche, **_casi_** parecen una pareja.

Casi.

Ella deja escapar un largo suspiro, se retuerce ligeramente y, de repente, todas sus inseguridades lo golpean en la cara. _Qué ingenuo de mi parte pensar que un beso podría borrarlo todo._

"Por favor, dime que esta vez te quedarás", dice ella, sus grandes ojos azules, suplicantes

"No lo sé. Supongo que no por mucho tiempo"

"Vamos, ¿cuál es tu excusa ahora?" ella pregunta riéndose, a pesar de sí misma. "Arrestamos heroicamente a nuestro chico malo y volamos de regreso a DC a primera hora de la mañana... Prometo que no nos atraparán, así que, realmente, ¿qué te detiene?"

"Y a ti, ¿qué te detiene?"

* * *

No pensaba decirlo _así, tan rudo_, en su cabeza sonaba más como "oh, no voy a negar que tengo algunos problemas, pero no creo que sea el único. Y, sabes, esto es perfectamente normal porque, como escribiría Sartre, la angustia proviene de la comprensión de nuestra propia libertad de elección, así como de la carga emocional que nos estamos imponiendo debido a la falta de estructura y disciplina que esta situación transmite a nuestras vidas. Entonces, ¿Por qué tenemos que convertirlo en la gran cosa? "

Por supuesto que ella no lo entendió de esa manera. En cambio, sintió que el músculo braquiorradial de ella se tensaba en contra de su delgado abdomen, la cabeza de JJ dejó la comodidad de su hombro y sus ojos vagaron levemente.

Todo estuvo en calma por un minuto, _tal vez diez_ y él estaba agradecido de escuchar el ruido del ventilador que giraba sobre ellos, junto a algunos fragmentos de "_Matrimonio all'italiana"_, que ninguna persona, excepto Rossi, tendría la sensata idea de mirar a todo volumen, ya que - de lo contrario- sus pensamientos lo volvería loco. La película se desarrollaba a través de la pared y él pudo reconocer la famosa escena en la que Filumena Marturano se resigna a dejar a su marido y dice (en italiano): "El problema es que nuestros corazones solían ser tan grandes, y ahora, mira qué pequeños son"

_Maldición_, parece que hasta Sophia Loren está tratando de enviarle un mensaje.

* * *

"No suenas como tú en estos días", señaló ella, finalmente.

Eso era evidente, al igual que el hecho que 22/7 es mayor que π o que 210 estrellas han explotado durante el período de tiempo que toma leer esta oración. Pero, una vez más, no puede evitar estar a la defensiva, e intenta negar lo obvio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada, olvídalo", ella dice y se desinfla, con un suspiro. "Solo quiero disfrutar de los pocos momentos que puedo pasar a solas, contigo. Quién sabe cuándo será la próxima vez que podamos compartir una habitación, estar juntos..."

(JJ) cierra los ojos y lo abraza (apretado) mientras deja que sus palabras se hundan en la psique de él, y cuando se decide a apoyar la cabeza contra la almohada en lugar de su pecho, (Spencer) no puede evitar pensar que es porque su corazón late tan fuerte que alcanzó a molestarla.

_Cuanto más esperes, más difícil será. _

Y ya era _muy_ difícil. Todas las palabras del diccionario cruzaron su mente, sabía que tenía que elegir algunas para transmitir su mensaje, muy cuidadosamente. Debía ser firme, sin asustarla. Debía convencerla de que era mejor que él cortara -de una vez por todas- el hilo que los ata.

_Ni siquiera te lo crees, ¿cómo podrías hacer que ella lo crea?_

Aún estaba tratando de formar algunas oraciones cuando el teléfono de ella comenzó a vibrar –violentamente- en la mesita de noche. Una rápida mirada hacia el aparato fue suficiente para darle toda la información que necesitaba.

**11:51 PM, Mensaje de Will, "¿Estás bien? Extrañé tu voz hoy..."**

Él sabe que ella también lo ha visto porque, cuando vuelve su atención sobre su compañera de cama, la atrapa mordiendo su labio inferior por un breve momento, su barbilla temblando (casi imperceptiblemente). Y luego, el teléfono se queda en silencio y, como por arte de magia, él modela sus rasgos para que no muestren su incomodidad. _No es necesario pagar por un espectáculo, si puedes verlo de forma gratuita. _

Ella inclina su cuerpo hacia él y trata de crear una distracción (o hacerlo reír, genuinamente, eso no puede asegurarlo), y le da una respuesta del tipo: _"No me importa si para nuestro próximo caso tienes que compartir la habitación con Dave. Igual encontraré una manera de meterme en tu cama", _pero todo lo que él puede procesar es la forma en que ella, de forma inconsciente, hace girar el anillo de bodas en su dedo.

"Parece que te gusta mucho tu anillo, ¿no?"

Siempre se ha sentido fascinado por ese anillo y su seguidilla de pequeños diamantes, por cierto, y a pesar de todos estos años, todavía brillan tan vibrantemente como sus magníficos ojos, Will lo hizo bien.

_Por el jodido amor de Dios_, Will lo hizo bien.

Ella responde a su pregunta con un encogimiento de hombros, sus ojos azules aún vagando por todas partes, excepto el rostro de Spencer. Y justo cuando él pensó que ella iba a decir algo, su teléfono volvió a sonar, salvándola con su campana. Son las 11:54 PM y Will está presionando para obtener una respuesta, también.

**"Bueno bebé, no solo tu voz... ;)"** se lee en el texto.

Las cejas de Spencer se levantan -y su mandíbula se tensa-, cuando a las 11:55 PM aparece un nuevo mensaje y puede distinguir (por la imagen en miniatura) a un Will metiendo una mano en sus bóxers.

Entonces, él saca a pasear su sarcasmo.

"Puedes levantar tu teléfono, sabes. Él es tu esposo, después de todo"

Es un hecho que no debe pasarse por alto, especialmente en esta situación. Y a pesar de que esto lo consume en cuerpo y alma: Su esposo siempre tendrá prioridad sobre él, gracias a su «status». _Intenta usar un cinturón explosivo la próxima vez, tal vez tengas mejor suerte._

"¿El Doctor Spencer Reid está un poquito celoso, eh?"

Fue el turno de JJ para soltar una carcajada, una simple broma, mientras le acariciaba disimuladamente la mejilla izquierda, con el dorso de los dedos. Él la detiene a mitad de camino, colocando su mano sobre la de ella, su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su caja torácica.

Llegó el momento de enfrentar la verdad (y es más aterrador que saltar al vacío).

"Te dije ayer que esperaría un poco antes de tomar mi siguiente turno. Bueno, he estado pensando mucho y quiero que me escuches con atención. Porque después de hacerte esta pregunta, no continuaré jugando contigo este estúpido juego de Verdad o Reto. Nunca más", insiste, con la mandíbula tan tensa como una pared de bloques. "Solo una última vez y hemos terminado, ¿me escuchaste?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo ..." ella resopla

"No estoy bromeando, JJ. Si no quieres tomarme en serio, voy a irme. Depende de ti", dice, y eso le trae un recuerdo tan terrible que hace que su estómago gire

Pero él no se acobardará, _¡oh no!_, ya no. En dieciséis años, ella nunca lo había visto tan serio y decidido como en éste momento. Al menos, eso es lo que deduce de la expresión en sus ojos azules: La dejó paralizada (por un minuto), incapaz de parpadear, y él piensa en que nunca antes imaginó que podría tener un efecto así en alguien, y mucho menos en la mujer que más ama.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella asiente y responde: "Sí, lo haré"

"Bien", respira hondo. "Jennifer, ¿Verdad o Reto?"

"Reto."

_Hasta el final, ella quiere jugar._

"Déjalo", dice él, su voz apenas más fuerte que el sonido de la película que retumba en sus oídos. "Si me amas, por favor, déjalo. Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, sé que tienes la parte más difícil en todo este desastre, pero no puedo continuar así. Es como si nos siguiera viendo en esa jodida joyería, jugando un juego para hacer feliz a un psicópata. Nos merecemos más que esto, JJ. Míranos, somos incapaces de vernos, decirnos cosas tiernas, hacer el amor sin preguntar primero «verdad o reto». Y sé que debes estar tan asustada por los chicos y todo lo que esto significaría para ellos. Pero podríamos hacer que funcione. Lo sé porque me amas y yo también te amo. A ti"

Está casi en lágrimas ahora, _¡joder!,_ no puede procesar cómo es posible que suceda una reacción física así, que lo hace sentir tan cansado, como si estuviera viviendo en un verano con su peor ola de calor. ¡Y cómo le gustaría poder tomar algo de aire!, Dios, solo una respiro para aplacar el fuego que arde en su interior.

_Él lo hizo. No puede creer que lo hizo._

Le dijo "te amo," por primera vez.

Y ahora, todo su cuerpo está en llamas, como un infierno listo para consumir acres y acres de selva. Finalmente le dijo que la amaba y _esto_ solo hace que quiera gritar, reír, abrazarla, besarla, _amarla más._

Excepto que, el otro lado de esta ecuación no parece compartir su entusiasmo.

Desnuda, apenas cubierta por la sábana blanca, se parece más a una niña perdida, asustada por las luces llamativas y brillantes de la noche, en lugar de la mujer que acababa de compartir con su amante un apasionado encuentro de amor.

_¡Mierda!_

Después de un notable momento de vacilación, lleno de silencios e intersticios, Spencer finalmente comprende que no tiene más remedio que pisar el fuego.

"Jennifer, por favor, di algo..."

La cosa es que ella no dice nada. No habla, no se mueve, no respira ni parpadea. Pero sus ojos, esos preciosos diamantes pequeños de los que se enamoró de inmediato el día cuando se conocieron, hablaban por sí mismos. Nadaban en lágrimas contenidas, alarmados y atormentados. Y cuando ella los cierra y su cabeza mira hacia el suelo, su cabello dorado la esconde del mundo. El corazón de él se oprime hasta que se rompe.

Y a pesar de todo el dolor, algo ha hecho clic con él.

Es claro como el cristal, incluso. Vivir el resto de su vida sin ella, sería igual que morir.

Y por "vivir sin ella", quiere decir: Como pareja. Por todo lo que le vale a él, su AMISTAD, puede irse a la mierda.

_Ya te prometí que no podría retroceder._

A las 12:01 AM, cuando un fuerte tono de llamada resuena a través de la habitación, el mismo dedicado a su esposo (y que lo hace querer lanzar el aparato contra la pared para verlo volverse cientos de pedacitos), él le agarra la barbilla con fuerza, obligándola a reconocer el desastre en que él se ha convertido. En cierto modo, sabe que es su última oportunidad de obtener su final feliz.

"Déjalo", dice de nuevo, esta vez más desesperado. Roto.

Se queda quieta, por un par de segundos, tan encantadora como una muñeca de porcelana. Suave y fría, también. Y cuando los labios de ella acarician suavemente los dedos de él, su pequeña nariz roza las articulaciones de sus manos, la visión de él se vuelve borrosa al instante.

En como un incendio. Llamas ardiendo por todas partes.

Hasta que ella le dice "ya te lo dije. Quería esto, demasiado. Pero no quiero destruir a mi familia"

* * *

_Cuando tenía seis años, hubo un incendio que devastó una residencia ubicada a tres manzanas de su casa. _

_Él recuerda –claramente- haber escuchado los gritos de los vecinos (que lo despertaron esa noche); las radiantes columnas de humo que circundaban la zona, como las alas de un Fénix. Se quedó dormido contra el alféizar de la ventana, muy cansado por cotejar las teorías académicas con la realidad empírica (durante lo que parecieron horas) y, cuando el sol salió, destacando el esqueleto del edificio cubierto de cenizas, todo había acabado. Sin haberlo presenciado realmente, había aprendido que el proceso de ignición de un cuerpo entra en su etapa de declive cuando ha consumido todos los combustibles y el oxígeno ha disminuido considerablemente, poniendo fin al incendio. _

_Eso podría sonar reconfortante, tanto como el refrescante aroma de los aceites vegetales, esporas bacterianas y el ozono que emana de la tierra después de un diluvio, en cambio, cada científico o bombero le dijo que -en realidad- esa era la fase más larga y riesgosa de un incendio. Que puede durar días, incluso semanas._

_Y lo es._

_Solía caminar cerca de ese edificio cuando iba a la escuela y, por semanas, percibió los vapores blancos que salían del armazón, sintió las cenizas depositarse en el fondo de sus pulmones cuando respiraba._

* * *

Y como un reflejo de supervivencia, en el momento actual, Spencer comenzó a toser.

"Yo – yo tengo que tomar esa llamada... Lo siento, Spence"

En otro contexto, él se habría sentido devastado por el sonido de los sollozos de JJ, por la visión de su rostro lleno de dolor. Después de todo, era posible que el suyo **_no_** fuera el único corazón roto en esa habitación.

Pero lo único que hizo fue «mirarla sin mirar», ponerse de pie (sin saber a dónde ir). Sentirse vacío.

_ Al principio Dios creó el cielo y la tierra._

_Y la tierra no tenía forma y estaba vacía; y la oscuridad estaba sobre la faz del abismo._

Y ahora, alguien está hablando (y no es él, ni a él). Solo capta fragmentos de la conversación como "cansada", "largo día", "también te extraño". En otro contexto, se habría burlado de esas palabras, le hubiese dicho que ella siempre había sido mejor mentirosa que él, hasta el punto de que podría convencer a un geógrafo de que el Mar Caspio limita con Francia y el Mar Mediterráneo con Azerbaiyán.

Pero ahora, no está seguro de nada. Tal vez, él solo vio lo que quería ver, todo este tiempo. «Quizá», el corazón de JJ siempre ha pertenecido a Will, _el único amor de su vida._

Bueno, puede ser que ella le haya dicho esto para que él terminara de borrar el «Quizá» en esa oración.

Recogió su ropa con desgano. Se la puso sin importarle si su pantalón estaba (o no) del revés o si la camisa quedó bien abotonada. ¿Para quién se iba a vestir ahora, la morena de al lado? _Ella tiene novia. No tú._

Volvió el silencio al dormitorio y se le ocurrió que la llamada de ella podría haber terminado, repentinamente (y ni siquiera lo notó).

_Siempre notas todo_, le dijo Gideon una vez, durante una partida de ajedrez. _Por eso eres bueno en tu trabajo. Y sabes qué, eso podría resultar más sorprendente que el hecho de ser un genio._

Bueno, todo está en silencio, excepto por el llanto silencioso de JJ, que lo guía hacia la puerta como una procesión.

Casi ahí. Él mira hacia abajo por un segundo y cierra los ojos. Piensa que –incluso- extrañará el aroma del ambientador.

_Ahora estás perdiendo la cabeza. Supongo que es el momento de irse._

Y lo hace. Entonces, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, no puede decir qué es lo que más le duele. Tal vez fue el hecho de haberse ido. O quizá fue el hecho de que ella -ni siquiera- intentó detenerlo.

De cualquier manera, se acabó.

Eso era un hecho.


	4. Hora de Verano

**RELOJES ROTOS** por **HYPAROVA**

**.:*TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA*:.**

**IMPORTANTE: **Para efectos de esta traducción las letras de las canciones que se usarán son las siguientes:

Para **_Without You_** (de Mariah Carey) se utilizó (Sin ti) la versión interpretada por la agrupación Mexicana PANDORA (en los 90), que es la misma que interpreta IL DIVO en su versión más reciente.

Para **_We belong together_** (de Mariah Carey) se utilizó la versión (Nos pertenecemos) interpretada por la agrupación LOS ROGERS

Ambas puedes conseguirlas en línea. Por cierto **_Without You_** es algo como la banda sonora de este capítulo y te iría genial escucharla ;)

* * *

**Capítulo IV: HORA DE VERANO**

* * *

**_Si el reloj se detuviera, ¿qué harías?_**

* * *

**07:24 am**

_Así que esto es lo que se siente._

Hace una eternidad, cuando era más esquelético, más nerd y más insignificante de lo que jamás fue, en otras palabras, durante el río largo pero no tan calmo que fueron sus años en el instituto, solía escuchar en su walkman _Without You, _en repetición. No porque lo apasionaran las canciones románticas-pop, nada de eso (estamos hablando de alguien que no tiene ni idea de quién es Adele y que podría haber escuchado _My Heart Will Go On _algunas dos veces, como máximo). Digamos que, lo hacía solo como una estrategia para encajar y prevenir el acoso escolar _(lo que, amigo mío, debería haber sabido que era inútil, desde el principio) _entendiendo quién era la tal Mariah Carey de la que hablaban todos sus compañeros y el por qué les gustaba tanto su música. La voz era buena _(impresionante, si se quiere) _pero sonaba como correr un maratón bajo una llovizna: Pegajosa, demoledora, estridente. Una muestra pura de agonía. **Y era así como siempre se había imaginado qué se sentirían las rupturas.**

_Mierda_. Pero eran -más bien- como un combate de katana: No tienes tiempo para recuperar el aliento cuando ya tus tripas están manchando el suelo, litros de sangre goteando por las baldosas. Lo suficientemente poderoso como para que tu cerebro se cortocircuite y no muestre signos de mejoría en un futuro previsible.

Él solo había parpadeado dos veces en los últimos diez minutos.

Algunas cincuenta veces desde que ella le dijo lo que le dijo. ¡¿A quién le importa?!

… …

El sol bañaba la habitación, los rayos de luz hormigueaban sobre su carne inmóvil, en busca de una sonrisa molesta, un encogimiento de hombros, algunos ojos en blanco, lo que fuera. Pero lo único que consiguió fue dedos estrujando las sábanas aún planchadas, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Se movió para ponerse en pie -gracias a Dios que no tuvo la brillante idea de ahogar sus penas en bourbon, _todavía_-, y las «llamas» atrapadas en su abdomen, centelleron con mayor intensidad, calentando sus huesos y sus órganos.

_Ella ha vuelto a sus sentidos. Aún tenemos una oportunidad._

En el fondo, él tenía esa sensación, de que aún en los casos más desesperados podía haber un loco giro en los acontecimientos que lo cambiara todo. Ese solo pensamiento lo hizo correr hacia la puerta: La silla atravesada en su camino, dió un vuelco -_maldito sea ese estruendo-_ su camisa entró y salió de sus pantalones, _maldito sea el dichoso estilo_. Una sonrisa desesperada se posó en su rostro cuando abrió la puerta de par en par y la manija le quemó la palma; su pecho palpitaba como si acabara de terminar ese jodido maratón.

La boca de Luke estaba entreabierta; el aliento se le quedó como atrapado en la garganta y, cuando ya no pudo contenerlo más, no encontró otra manera de sacarlo que con una leve burla.

"Hey, Reid", comenzó con cautela. "El jet está listo, estamos a punto de irnos. ¿Quieres tomar un café primero?"

Así que eso era, también.

**_Yo no sé si fue el orgullo  
O a que cosa lo atribuyo  
Te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor_**

**_Tal vez hacía falta sólo un "por favor, detente amor"_**

Mariah no estaba mintiendo.

Su mano volvió a su costado; su pulgar presionando la palma de la mano, como intentando detener la música que se reproducía en su cabeza, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando apagaba su walkman tan pronto como Alexa Lisbon pasaba por un lado de él.

Casi veinticinco años después, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Y su vida amorosa seguía siendo un completo desastre.

Se apartó un poco de la puerta, y fue suficiente para que Luke –finalmente- le diera un mejor vistazo a su apariencia: Vió las sombras bajo sus ojos, más oscuras de lo habitual; la camisa arrugada, no abotonada de un todo y colgando de sus pantalones, la silla derribada en el fondo. Lo que lo hizo caer en cuenta, de un solo golpe.

"Espera, ¿estuviste despierto toda la noche?"

Él no quería dar pie a esta conversación que estaba seguro que ellos querrían profundizar hasta hacerlo hablar (y no tenía nada que decirles, ¿cierto? sólo un déjenme en paz).

Entonces, él simplemente respondió, "ya voy".

Había empacado todo ayer, antes de ir a su habitación. Creyó que iban a estar muy ocupados durante toda la noche, haciéndose el amor o arrullándose, como para siquiera pensar en dejar sus maletas para más tarde.

Así que, cuando reapareció treinta y dos segundos más tarde, con su mochila de mensajero al hombro, su cabello en un solo desastre (igual que un árbol de castaño azotado por la tormenta), y dando un último vistazo a la habitación que quedaba al fondo del pasillo, fue muy consciente de que la imagen que le estaba dando a su colega, era bastante patética.

"No te ofendas, hombre", interrumpió Luke, arqueando las cejas, con su rostro contorsionado y sonriente. "Pero te ves, absolutamente, como una mierda."

_No me jodas._

* * *

**2:45 a. m.**

Spencer estaba teniendo esa noche problemas para dormir. Pensando en lo que hizo _–lo que debió haber hecho, lo que no debió hacer_\- y lo que hará. Lo que debería hacer y lo que no, lo que pasó a ser el "gemelo malvado" de la verbena, la melatonina y el zolpidem.

No había tiempo presente excepto, lo que está escrito en este papel. Constantemente, la mente de Spencer estaba dividida entre lo que _hizo_, lo que debería haber hecho, lo que no debería haber hecho, y lo que _hará,_ lo que debería y lo que no debería hacer. **Buena suerte para dormir con una cabeza así.**

Así que, esa noche Spencer no pudo dormir debido a lo que hizo y a lo que, _teórica e hipotéticamente_, hará.

Lo mismo ocurrió la noche siguiente. Y después, y después, y después.

* * *

**10:50 pm**

Aterrizaron en un motel en Lakewood, CO, de la misma manera que lo hacían en cualquier otra ciudad: Con una sensación de apremio pegada en la piel y un agujero dentro del estómago que solo un montón de pistas y pruebas podían llenar.

Esta emergencia en particular, era del tipo que podía hacer que cualquiera de ellos lamentara cada minuto que perdían en conjeturas. Tenían todas las razones para pensar que una masacre podría tener lugar en una de las escuelas secundarias de la ciudad (si no más), lo que –obviamente- no se podían permitir, especialmente después de Columbine.

Él tenía una buena razón para no quedarse dormido esta noche.

Con las rodillas contra su pecho, la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mente negada a cualquier forma de atención, dejó que su bolígrafo golpeara continuamente el último informe que el detective local les entregó.

Momentos como estos eran los peores. Le hacían reconsiderar todo sus logros, todo lo que ha vivido. ¿Qué diferencia hacía tener un cerebro capaz de almacenar miles de conocimientos cuando sólo uno de ellos ocupaba su atención completa?

_Maldita sea, esto ya escalaba cualquier nivel de cursilería._

En las últimas semanas, había dado rienda suelta a su «yo» _temperamental y juvenil_. _Eso_ parecía bastante diferente de lo que experimentó después de la muerte de Maeve. Nadie en su círculo, además de JJ, lo entendería de todos modos, pero es de suponer que eso sería suficiente para darle algunas pistas a los mejores perfiladores de los Estados Unidos.

La semana pasada, Tara le preguntó sobre su madre, con una expresión de preocupación, convencida de que podría haberle pasado algo a ella, mientras intentaba descifrar el por qué de sus ojos tristes. Él sólo le dijo, "oh no, ella está bien. Bueno, tanto como puede estarlo". Se apartó tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado por no haber visitado a su mamá desde hacía un tiempo _(ya sabes lo que diría Charles Hankel al respecto)._

Ayer, Emily le entregó la tarjeta de su terapeuta después de notar su décimo -¿o undécimo?- bostezo esa mañana _(hubiera sido mala praxis no verlo)_. "Verás, ella es genial, me ayudó mucho cuando tuve esos terribles insomnios", había dicho, y él agitó una mano hacia ella como respuesta, con su mejor sonrisa en los labios y exudando confianza le aseguró a su jefa: "No te preocupes, esto no es nada que un buen café no pueda curar".

Hoy, escuchó a Penélope preguntarle a JJ (con lo que ella pensó que era un tono bajo): "¿Hay algo de qué preocuparse con Reid? ¿Sabes qué está pasando con él?"

(Spencer) no pudo evitar contener la respiración en este punto, la impaciencia recorría su piel.

"No. Quiero decir, nada de lo que yo esté consciente", respondió JJ, su mirada entretenida con sus propios zapatos.

Él tosió levemente en respuesta, incapaz de decir si se sentía aliviado _o más triste_. Una mezcla de ambos, seguramente.

(JJ y él) No habían hablado desde esa noche, excepto, para discutir detalles técnicos y de trabajo. Se sentía como una decisión bastante madura, no tener que recurrir constantemente a ella; mostrando una actitud que implica que _se acabó y lo entiendo, no presionaré_. Recordaba claramente cómo Thomas, su compañero de cuarto durante sus días de licenciatura en Caltech, solía embarcarse en la dirección opuesta: Siempre era vergonzoso, nunca digno.

_"No hay nada que pueda sacar de este puto informe", pensó_

¡Sí!, la escuela secundaria apesta, los aspirantes a tiradores de la escuela secundaria y sus amenazas crípticas apestan aún más, todo el mundo lo entendía. Pero, _¡carajo!_, un oficial de la ley debería andar buscando un argumento verás si de verdad quiere salvar el día y no insistir en _#pensamientosyreflexiones_ cuando la tristeza y la rabia lo carcomen.

Su teléfono sonó junto a él, y ese breve y tintineante sonido -por sí mismo-desencadenó en él un montón de emociones. Lo llevó de regreso a Savannah, Baton Rouge, Saint-Louis, Orlando, Odessa, Grand Rapids, Spokane y Filadelfia, todos ellos, combinados.

Y Lakewood, _si tan solo siguieran juntos_.

Se apresuró a contestar, la declaración anterior sobre ser la persona más digna en esa situación había pasado de largo. A veces, era muy difícil mantenerse resguardado.

Él exhaló al ver el identificador. Era Emily. "Por favor, dime que encontraste algo. Esto me está volviendo loco".

"Todavía no", escribió ella en respuesta, "tal vez deberíamos descansar y analizarlo todo con la cabeza fresca, mañana".

Poco sabe él, ninguno de ellos lo sabe en realidad. A veces, es demasiado tentador saltar primero al calor de la acción y dejar que las llamas se peguen a la piel y te carbonicen. Un tipo de comportamiento automático que no se puede racionalizar, aunque quisieras.

El mismo tipo de pensamiento que lo hizo dirigirse directo hacia su puerta.

No estaba un poco entreabierta como solía estar en otras ciudades (señales contradictorias surgieron en su cabeza. Por un lado: _Gracias a Dios que dejó de hacer esa estupidez._ Y por el otro: _Maldición, ¿por qué se detuvo? Lo hicimos funcionar tan bien_).

Sabía que ella todavía estaba despierta -la luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta- y podía jurar que, después de todos estos años, había aprendido a distinguir el delicado eco de su respiración a metros de distancia –si comenzaban ahora, tendrían muchas horas para retomar lo que estaban haciendo hace algunas semanas. Y si todavía les quedaba fuerza, hasta podrían resolver este caso gracias al vínculo que comparten y que nadie más en su equipo puede igualar.

Solo un golpe suave y ella sabría instantáneamente que es él, tal vez dudaría antes de tomar su decisión pero, finalmente, abriría y le diría: "Hey, no te esperaba. ¿Problemas para dormir?" Daría un paso dentro de la habitación solo para tener algún tipo de privacidad y le diría sin rodeos: "La nuestra es una historia de amor nocturna que solo los ciegos pueden ver, ¿no puedes verla? Tal vez no estamos destinados a observar juntos el amanecer, pero mientras podamos ver las estrellas fugaces, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?"

_Una vez más, suena como una canción para adolescentes._

Dejó su puño descolgado en el aire, a unos centímetros de la puerta, De repente, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer parecerse a Thomas. Era mejor que algunas fantasías permanecieran enjauladas para siempre, sí, eso era lo mejor en el plan más grande de sus vidas. Su brazo volvió a su costado, sus piernas a su habitación y su atención a la masacre que _evitarían_.

Pero debía haberlo pensado (y no lo hizo), ella también podía distinguir el eco de su respiración, donde quiera que estuvieran.

* * *

**11:29 p.m.**

Se dio cuenta que el Ambien tenía un sabor raro.

* * *

**7:21 a.m.**

Spencer Reid puede ser predecible en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Se sabe Start Trek de memoria, ama su café azucarado, toma el tren 67 por la mañana, recuerda todo.

Pero hay una cosa que había estado sucediendo durante varios días ahora (algo así como dieciséis, o tal vez diecinueve veces) y que era totalmente nueva para él.

Bueno, esto puede ser _más _que algo al azar, en realidad. Se estaba extendiendo, como un patrón caleidoscópico en el suelo.

Había comenzado con su apreciado y famoso café azucarado. Sin darse cuenta, había agregado uno, dos, tres nuevos terrones de azúcar a su café ya demasiado dulce durante uno, dos, tres días seguidos. No era que tuviera un antojo de glucosa en absoluto, fue solo un descuido.

Sigue siendo aceptable.

Pero entonces, Penélope vino a buscarlos en el área de escritorios comunes, muy emocionada porque había logrado recuperar algunas fotografías de su infancia que ella pensó que se habían perdido hace mucho tiempo porque estaban almacenadas en un hardware _muy _fuera de servicio. Les mostró una foto de sus padres -y ella misma- posando frente al letrero de Jefferson Street en San Francisco, porque, ¿por qué no hacer esto cuando tiene a la vista el puente Golden Gate a solo un par de millas de distancia? Antes de señalar el letrero, juguetonamente preguntó: "Dime, chico maravilla, ¿cuántas calles llevan el nombre de Thomas Jefferson en Estados Unidos?"

Una pregunta tan básica.

Sin embargo, él se había quedado mirando al techo durante diez segundos completos y finalmente dijo: "No lo recuerdo".

Definitivamente, deberías haber visto la expresión de sus caras.

Pero, de nuevo, solo un descuido.

La cuestión era que estaba empezando a complicarse a partir de _ahí._ Caminaba de un lado a otro en Union Station buscando su tren, ríos de trabajadores que salpicaban el suelo con sus ponchos húmedos por la lluvia y su mal genio. En quince años, solo cometió un error en su viaje diario a Quántico: Había estado drogado con Dilaudid después de darse una dosis en medio de la noche, por lo que terminó embarcándose en el Northeast Regional hacia Boston.

A esta hora del día, no existía una mejor opción que subirse al Amtrak 67. Lo había estado haciendo durante años y, a excepción de algunas interrupciones del servicio de vez en cuando o vagones abarrotados, estaba bastante satisfecho con este viaje en tren que le permitía terminar y tomar un nuevo libro, en un plazo de 45 minutos. No era necesario ser un graduado del MIT para darse cuenta que el tren 67 salía a las 7:20 AM; de hecho, funcionaba como un reloj.

_Sin embargo, había estado esperando por mucho tiempo en una plataforma que quedaba muy apartada de donde debía haberse quedado, justo después de salir del metro._

Estaba sin aliento cuando finalmente llegó a la plataforma correcta. Eso le provocó una tos seca y profunda, como si no hubiera hecho suficiente espectáculo corriendo como un tonto para llegar hasta ahí.

(Esa es otra cosa, la tos incesante. De esa hablaremos después).

Y allí estaba, justo ante sus ojos, el Amtrak 67, que nunca antes había lucido en tal prístino estado, y ya se iba en su camino a Quántico.

Y le adieron los ojos, la garganta, y el estómago.

Y sí, parecía que él estaba allí, en el apéndice del libro que siempre había temido leer, en el capítulo final que dice: «y finalmente, Spencer Reid había aprendido el _común-arte_ de olvidar».

* * *

**3:06 p.m.**

No se habían movido por el país desde hace poco más de una semana, y podría admitir que le estaba comenzando a picar la necesidad de ir a otra parte y entrar en contacto con la realidad del campo, lejos del papeleo de la Oficina y la cotidianidad.

La misma canción se repetía en la oficina, cada día: Luke se burlaba de Penélope, quien se burlaba de él con mucha más fuerza. Matt se derretía como la crema cada vez que mencionaban a su hija que pronto nacería; Tara nunca estaba en contra de una copa después del trabajo; Emily pasaba demasiadas noches enclaustrada en su oficina. Por último, pero no menos importante, JJ se había convertido en un mago - escapista y Dave no lo dejaba de observar a él.

Y ni siquiera era como que (Rossi) no tuviera cosas mejores y más interesantes que hacer, como atrapar al Camaleón, por ejemplo. No, él sólo prefería ser su sombra, analizándolo cada vez que podía, frunciéndole el ceño aquí y allá. Pero era que cuando a David Rossi se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de que lo deje a un lado.

El equipo acababa de terminar de informar sobre sus casos abiertos y se habían decidido a que tomarán un merecido descanso, jugando a las cartas en la mesa redonda. _Uf, no de nuevo. _Tara había barajado las cartas cuando Penélope presionó su palma con fuerza contra la superficie de caoba.

"¡Oh, _señor_! ¡Es la segunda vez en esta semana que ese maldito reloj deja de funcionar!" Ella remedó, sus ojos fijos en el gran reloj de pared anclado en las 3:06 PM. "¿Por qué tenemos esos bichos de cuerda, por cierto? ¿No les he enseñado, durante todos esos años, que Internet fue lo mejor que la humanidad ha inventado?"

"¿Podrías calmarte", intervino JJ, poniendo los ojos en blanco, "es sólo un reloj". _Eso, _fue claramente algo innecesario de decir.

Los labios de (Reid) se retorcieron a pesar de su voluntad ya que no podía comprender qué regla tácita (y comúnmente aceptada) debería evitar que él le diera una palmada a su _ex-mejor-amiga-con-beneficios-casi-convertida-en-novia_ en medio de una habitación llena de perfiladores.

¡Oh!, tal vez eso sea lo que llaman _profesionalismo_.

Sin embargo, nada le obligaba en su contrato de trabajo a quedarse jugando a las cartas con ella.

Por eso se puso de pie y dijo: "Lo siento muchachos, pasaré por una vez. Al menos todos tendrán la oportunidad de ganar, ¡hurra!"

"Hombre, por mucho que quieras olvidarlo, JJ ya te ganó", dijo Luke, con total naturalidad. "Justo antes de la boda de Rossi, ¿recuerdas?"

"Debo admitir que es difícil dejar de pensar en eso."

En un universo paralelo, habría pensado que ella se quedaría inmovilizada en su asiento, esperando a que pasara la tormenta. Excepto que, él estaba atrapado en esta loca realidad en la que ella le guiñó un ojo a Luke y chocó los cinco con Tara.

_Al diablo con todos._

Él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz cuando llegó a su escritorio para encontrar un tiempo significativo y enterrar su nariz en un libro o preparar sus próximas clases; una rutina que nunca se había sentido más terapéutica.

Una voz a su lado rompió su ensueño.

"Hey, chico, no tan rápido. Sabes que yo también soy demasiado bueno para jugar a las cartas con ellos" dijo Rossi, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"Bueno, tal vez deberíamos pensar en hacer una mesa de póquer privada. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro si eso está bien con las políticas del Buró".

"Es cierto. Pero, ya sabes, cuando estabas allí", Rossi señaló hacia la sala de conferencias, "me decía a mí mismo: No importa el desafío, éste chico siempre está dispuesto a patear el trasero de quien sea cuando se trata de demostrarle de qué está hecho. Pero, bueno, a lo mejor me equivoque ésta vez. De todos modos, eso fue sólo un pensamiento ", que apartó con la mano izquierda.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Ambos sabían que aquello estaba lejos de ser _solo un pensamiento_. Era hora de ajustar sus tácticas, como hizo Ivan Lendl contra John McEnroe durante la final del Abierto de Francia de 1984.

"Supongo que es eso a lo que llaman _madurar_. Sabes que cumplí treinta y nueve* la semana pasada, ¿verdad?"

"Y tú sabes que me he casado cuatro veces, ¿_no_?"

Bueno, eso se parecía más una falta doble. Spencer pensó durante unos segundos, sin estar seguro de cómo manejar esta información completamente conocida, y luego se conformó con un, "No estoy seguro de seguirte..."

A su vez, se esforzó por controlar sus párpados agitados, evitando a todo trance el toser.

Mientras tanto, el perfilador de mayor edad se inclinó sobre su escritorio, con los hombros hacia adelante y una suave sonrisa en los labios, la actitud exacta que, en el manual de David Rossi, significa: _Hijo, la verdadera conversación está a punto de comenzar._

"Mira, yo también he estado allí. Sé que no es fácil y sé, demasiado bien, que no hay cura mágica excepto el tiempo. Pero siempre que quieras hablar de _eso_, espero que sepas que puedes venir a mí. No te juzgaré. Lo prometo."

Arriba, Matt arrojaba sus últimas cartas sobre la mesa, visiblemente molesto; Luke se reía del rostro enfurruñado de Penelope y JJ levantaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

Exactamente la misma canción, una y otra vez.

Joder, cómo le gustaría confesarlo en voz alta. Admitir cuánto la ama, a pesar de lo mal que eso sea, sí, cuesta aceptarlo. Cómo adoptar el papel del _destructor de hogares_ que se supone que todos deben odiar, pero que, en este momento, parece una posición mucho más envidiable que ser el amante maldito que no puede seguir adelante en su vida.

Pero eso no era tan sencillo. Tenía una clase de ética en la que necesitaba trabajar y una pequeña familia perfecta, al otro lado de la ciudad, que solo pedía que la dejaran intacta.

Volvió a mirar a Rossi y negó con la cabeza, rápidamente. "Lo siento, Dave, parece que no entiendo de qué estás hablando".

A lo que Rossi respondió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Spencer, "No te disculpes, soy yo quien lamenta haberme despertado esa otra noche en Filadelfia".

* * *

**8:17 p.m.**

Ella le sonrió dos veces en los últimos días. Esa sonrisa genuina y _orgánica_ que podría despertar a los campos dormidos. Esa sonrisa fue lo único que lo empujó a levantarse de la cama esta mañana: _Se amable y no digas en voz alta cosas_ _descabelladas._

Ese era un avance, ¿verdad? Tenía que serlo. Dios, estaba deseando tanto que hubiese un avance entre ellos que… Así que sí, por favor díganle que sí.

Esta vez había llevado su coche para ir al trabajo. Las tazas de café vacías -de salidas anteriores- estaban esparcidas por el piso, el asiento y el tablero. Era un lío que solo tomaría unos minutos para arreglar.

Ella le había dicho al grupo: "Tengo que terminar este informe, pero, por favor no me echen de menos si me despido, ya he visto sus caras bonitas lo suficiente por el día de hoy".

Sí, _como no._

Más temprano en la tarde, la escuchó decirle a Emily cuáles serían sus planes para esa noche: "Will tomará el turno de noche de su colega, supongo que solo le desearé buenas noches a los niños, y luego me prepararé un baño caliente, tal vez leer un poco". Tú podrías decir que ese plan era algo fantástico, ya sabes.

O, tal vez, se trataba de una señal, ¿no?

Ella sabía _con certeza _que esa información estaba cayendo en sus oídos -y tampoco era como que él tuviera mejores cosas que hacer, después de todo-. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, una ráfaga de adrenalina corrió por sus venas. _Hombre, será una noche increíble._

Cuando estaba sentado detrás el volante, con los vasos de polietileno escondidos debajo del asiento del pasajero (y rogando para que se mantuvieran ahí, y no decidieran salir de su escondite como solían hacer por las noches, los monstruos que habitan en su mente). Logró ver a través de su retrovisor, el reflejo de sus cabellos dorados. Visiones de amor saltaron a sus pupilas, cegándolo como lo hace el sol después de salir de la oscuridad de una sala de cine.

… …

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ella había llegado a su auto, metió las llaves en la ignición y encendió la radio en el dial de la estación que transmitía las noticias de esa hora. Y así, ella, en su Range Rover, dio un giro a la izquierda y se marchó hacia la autopista.

* * *

**11 A.M**

¿Recuerdan la tos?

Será mejor que lo hagan, porque ha empeorado.

Empieza a las 7 de la mañana, se prolonga hasta la pausa de media mañana, no se detiene al mediodía, le obliga a añadir una cucharada de miel al té de la tarde, se calma alrededor de la medianoche.

No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Es solo una tos psicosomática de mierda que se acabará tan pronto como recupere su vida; casi está allí, en serio. Empezó a ir al bar y conoció gente nueva. Pagó un par de cervezas a unas chicas guapas. Sí, y obtuvo todo el paquete. _¿Por qué no lo crees?_

No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Mientras tanto, tose tanto que se ahoga: Necesita tirarse de la corbata y desabrocharse los tres primeros botones de la camisa, _maldita sea_, a veces se siente como si estuviera muriendo y odia el hecho de que él realmente sabe cómo es esa sensación, entonces va, se encierra en el baño de hombres, en algún lugar en donde solo su propio reflejo pueda sentir pena por él.

Pero es un jodido genio y ha leído todos los estudios acerca de la vigilancia ciudadana de Foucault y Deleuze; debería saber mejor que es sólo una fantasía contar con algún tipo de privacidad en la sociedad actual.

Es por eso que ni siquiera se inmuta cuando García irrumpe en el baño y su rubor rosado se mezcla –perfectamente- con sus mejillas coloradas.

"¡Ahí estás, finalmente!" casi grita, la mano derecha tensa alrededor del pomo de la puerta, la otra sostiene su iPad contra sus pechos, como una armadura.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" él le pregunta, en un tono monótono y con la voz ronca.

"Sí, claro. Responde esta pregunta: ¿hay una epidemia de la que no haya oído hablar?"

"¿Yo-lo dudo? Quiero decir, bueno, potencialmente hay una cepa de peste neumónica en Madagascar..."

"¡En Estados Unidos, Reid, Estados Unidos!"

"Entonces, no, el brote de H3N2 se frenó hace meses"

"Y, ¿por qué toses sin parar?" ahora grita atronadora. "Paloma mía, te juro por Dios que si has empezado a fumar, te haré sentir peor de lo que veremos en esa maldita sala de conferencias en un minuto y, créeme, no es nada bonito".

Había abierto el grifo, el agua a temperatura ambiente era demasiado fresca; rogaba por algo extremadamente caliente para sacudirlo para siempre, las jodidas quemaduras le dolerían como el infierno pero, seamos sinceros: Al menos tendría una razón plausible para gritar.

Tose en el codo. Y se limpia las manos, una vez más.

Con los ojos en el espejo, vislumbra su clavícula, revelada debajo de la abertura floja del cuello de su camisa. Imágenes vienen a su mente de forma instantánea: Labios besando aquí, chupando allá, yemas de los dedos rozando sobre la piel, olas de lujuria chocando contra sus huesos, una reproducción de los días pasados.

_Mierda_, otra vez no.

Cuando vuelve a centrar su atención en García, los dedos de la analista se han vuelto blancos alrededor de su iPad y su vena yugular dibuja una curva en su cuello.

_Lo siento, él no estaba escuchando. ¿Qué fue lo que ella le dijo?_

* * *

**4:25 p.m.**

Incluso con su querido jet privado pagado con dinero de los contribuyentes, el viaje a Fairbanks, Alaska, parece interminable.

Ya han pasado seis horas y veintidós minutos; aproximadamente tres más para el final. Ha leído cuatro publicaciones etnográficas y una novela, se ha echado una siesta (su noche fue corta, ya que charló hasta muy tarde con una linda morena llamada Max, la primera vez en su vida que puede decir _que ha enviado cinco mensajes de texto seguidos y sin quejarse_), y ahora que sus células cerebrales se encuentran satisfechas de conocimiento y descanso, vuelve allí, sin nada más interesante que hacer que contemplar los cielos desde 39.000 pies de altura.

Se queda quieto durante veinticinco minutos, pensando –profundamente- en los fenómenos de las masas de aire, el significado de la vida y las frases más respetuosas, pero divertidas que podría usar. Un segundo después, escucha a JJ suspirar ruidosamente, y por su visión periférica nota que ella está retorciendo algo entre sus manos. Inevitablemente, se intriga y olvida todo sobre la troposfera, su flujo atmosférico y cómo responder a los avances discretos (pero continuos) de Max.

_El ciclo alocado, profundo y verdadero de nunca acabar._

Afortunadamente, Emily también sigue la pista y dice lo que piensa por ambos: "Oye, ¿algo va mal?"

JJ vuelve a suspirar, cierra los ojos por un breve instante y una sensación de pura consternación se instala en su rostro. Y entonces, justo en ese momento, él descubre un fino mechón de cabello sedoso escondido detrás de la oreja de ella. No rubio; _gris_.

_Oh._ Todos la están mirando ahora, sus ojos convergen en ese mechón de cabello grisáceo que sostiene entre sus dedos (y tendrías toda la razón si estás pensando que él quiere castigarse por contribuir a hacerla sentir tan expuesta).

Tara fue la primera en saltar de su asiento y salvarla de la vergüenza, diciendo: "Niña, espero que sepas que eres asombrosa, ¿verdad?" una declaración que hace que casi todos asientan en acuerdo y empuja a Rossi a agregar una observación propia: "¡_Cara_, eres tan hermosa como Sophia Loren en _La Ciociara_!"

Y pudo haber quedado ahí. Fin de la secuencia con éste reconfortante y amoroso despliegue de simpatía y amor fraternal. Pero, por supuesto, que no quedó ahí. En el calor del momento, Emily chocó su rodilla contra la de él y le susurró: "Spencer, tú también deberías decirle algo".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?" respondió él en el mismo tono.

"Bueno, ¿no son ustedes los mejores amigos?"

_¿Lo son?_

No han pasado más de cinco minutos solos en la misma habitación desde _la ruptura_.

Una «mejor amiga» debería ser la primera en saber que ha estado cortejando a otra _persona _(o, mejor dicho, que Max ha estado coqueteando con él y él sólo se dejó llevar por la corriente en una especie de acto de rebeldía). Un «mejor amigo» debería saber sobre sus luchas internas, debería ser quien la tome de la mano y le diga: "Jennifer, siempre serás la chica más hermosa de aquí, tengas canas o no".

Dejaron de ser mejores amigos en el momento en que ella dijo "Verdad", pero siguió mintiéndose a sí misma, o tal vez, cuando él le lanzó un "Reto" y tiró por la borda todo aquello que juró que nunca, nunca, haría.

De todos modos, su amistad podía irse al caño por lo que a él concernía, todavía lo dice en serio. No hay vuelta atrás.

Él la mira de nuevo y, sí, no tiene sentido negar que sus mejillas se han hundido y que algunas líneas de expresión se han establecido alrededor de las esquinas exteriores de sus ojos azules. Era casi placentero y reconfortante poder verla envejecer, ya que, no hacía mucho, su mayor deseo era envejecer junto a ella, observar como las líneas de la edad se multiplicaban en su rostro, mientras ellos podían celebrar a cada una de ellas, ya que todas contarían su propia historia. Entonces, cuando Emily le lanzó una mirada más apremiante, la primera apariencia de respuesta que vino a su mente fue que la _plata brilla más que el oro_.

Resuena con él; es honesto y crudo. Así que lo vuelve a decir, esta vez en voz alta. "La plata brilla más que el oro".

El avión aterriza en Alaska en un instante.

* * *

**9:11 p.m.**

Cuando Spencer considere que ya tiene la edad suficiente como para empezar a escribir sus memorias, sin duda mencionará, en la sección de trivia de su propio libro, que para cuando cumplió treinta y nueve, ya había visitado trece veces el estado de Georgia, para fines relacionados únicamente con el trabajo.

Era sábado por la noche y estaban de regreso en A-Town, la vibrante capital del sur y en la que los autos estacionados seguían tocando la música de Outkast a todo volumen. El equipo se había dispersado en diferentes puntos calientes de Little Five Points, con la esperanza de atrapar a su _ignoto_ con las manos en la masa; este hijo de puta ya había atraído y matado a tres jóvenes negras en el vecindario y (Spencer) solo pensaba en la cantidad de asesinatos misóginos y racistas que había visto durante toda su carrera. Sentía ganas de vomitar.

Y como para empeorar las cosas, Emily había decido torcer un puñal en su herida al asociarlo con JJ en esta misión. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando ella dijo sus nombres: Uno tras otro, pero la mirada de: _Chico, ni lo pienses, _que Rossi le lanzó fue lo suficientemente amenazadora como para obligarlo a callarse la boca y seguir las ordenes de su jefa.

Es por eso que estaban ahí, sentados en una mesa al aire libre en el bar más trendy de los alrededores: Una copa de vino tinto para ella y una cerveza belga para él. _Y ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a tocar sus bebidas._ Olía a primavera, el humo de los cigarrillos se mezclaba con el aire cálido y pesado del sur; el sonido de las risas, la música de jazz ácida en vivo y los vasos tintineando en torno a ellos dos.

Mirándolos –distraídamente- podría pensarse que eran una pareja que disfrutaba de su fin de semana de escapada a la ciudad. _Ese era el plan_, _en realidad_, pero solo se necesitaría de unos pocos segundos para ver a través de la fachada: Y observar sus ojos furtivos, su actitud indiferente. Sí, no era de extrañar qué el camarero se ofreciera a dividirles la cuenta a la mitad.

Cuando la música se volvió más fuerte y la noche más densa, supieron -con certeza- que no habría ningún avance en el caso; el perfil que construyeron les dijo que su sospechoso seguiría su rutina y daría su golpe al anochecer. No hacía falta decir que ninguno de los otros miembros del equipo había presenciado algo sospechoso, aún.

_Lo que quiere decir que tendremos que fingir que disfrutamos de unas cervezas al menos una noche más._

Estaba a punto de largarse de ahí, ponerse al volante y conducir hasta su hotel (en donde por fin podría enviar un mensaje de texto a Max, _tal vez llamarla)_, hasta que JJ (distraídamente) tocó con su dedo índice el borde de su vaso y le dijo: ¿Quédate un poco más? Me gusta la música. Me recuerda a Nueva Orleans".

Claro, _esos_ debían ser unos recuerdos increíbles, debía sentirse bien al revivirlos. Se encogió de hombros, tomó un sorbo de su cerveza tibia. Y supuso que le enviaría el mensaje de texto a Max, allí mismo, ¿por qué no?

Cuando sacó su teléfono personal del bolsillo de su pantalón, se dio cuenta que había recibido dos mensajes. El primero decía: "El edificio Thomas Jefferson de la Biblioteca del Congreso estará excepcionalmente cerrado desde el lunes 10 de febrero hasta el viernes 14 de febrero debido a trabajos de mantenimiento. Nuestras disculpas por cualquier inconveniente causado".

_Mierda, una de sus excusas favoritas para salir de su departamento acaba de volar por su ventana._

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el segundo texto. Era de Max. Decía: "Hola, guapo, espero que no te quedes en Georgia por mucho tiempo. Mi sofá te está esperando :p (emoji con la lengua afuera, en caso de que tu viejo teléfono no lo lea)".

De hecho, no era así. Leyó su mensaje una y otra vez, preguntándose cómo llegaron al punto en el que estaban ahora. Había sido tan rápido, en cierto modo. Estuvieron enviándose mensajes de texto durante semanas, solo compartiendo algunas insinuaciones aquí y allá, no muy audaces, si se quiere. Y una noche, cuando él dejó el lugar de trabajo, tan agotado y desanimado como siempre, ella le preguntó: "¿Quieres que tomemos un café juntos?" a lo que él respondió: "Hagámoslo". El café se convirtió en una cerveza, la cerveza en una ginebra y lo siguiente que supo era que la estaba desnudando con espíritu, comiéndola en su sofá.

Hablar sobre el _desarrollo del personaje de Max_ en su vida, era otra historia. Bueno, no estaba tan seguro de querer cambiar la situación con ella en el corto plazo. La que tenían no era el tipo de relación con la que él hubiera soñado o por la que él hubiera luchado, pero al menos, se sentía bien y, en ese momento, era todo lo que pedía.

Así que él responde: "Yo te estoy añorando, también".

Cuando volvió a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo, JJ había terminado su bebida y le preguntó sin rodeos: "¿Cómo está?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tu novia", se inclina ligeramente en su silla. "¿Cómo está ella?"

Un rubor repentino recorrió sus mejillas, como cuando tenía cinco años y su padre lo atrapaba en la oscuridad de la noche, sentado junto a las estanterías de la habitación familiar.

Sacudió la cabeza para disipar esta inesperada manifestación de William Reid en su memoria de largo plazo (_estás perdiendo tu tiempo_) y frunció el ceño.

"¿Quien te dijo?"

"Lo acabas de hacer", respondió ella, colocando los codos contra la mesa. "Pero eso no es muy difícil de notar, ya sabes. Pasas más tiempo leyendo tu teléfono que un libro. El otro día, viniste a trabajar con la misma camisa burdeos que usabas el día anterior. E incluso, pude reconocer el olor de Coco Mademoiselle cuando pasé junto a ti, camino a la máquina de café. Dime si me equivoco, pero me sorprendería saber que ese es tu nuevo perfume. ¿Qué te parece?"

Ahora era el momento en el que él desearía poder ser esa clase de hombre que presumiría de su nueva conquista frente a su ex. Siendo la encarnación de las canciones pop de hoy en día y simplemente decir _¿Ves? He seguido adelante desde que nos despedimos._

Pero, por supuesto, ese no es el tipo de persona que es Spencer Reid, ni tampoco aquella en que podría convertirse algún día.

Él es el tipo de persona que aprendió a conjugar primero el verbo "justificar".

"Es relativamente nuevo, ni siquiera sé si..."

"Está bien, Spence." Ella lo corta. "Estoy feliz por ti."

Y ella se estiró sobre la mesa para presionar las yemas de sus dedos contra la mano de él. Se quedó así por un segundo o dos. Y aquello se sintió como el antes de aquel _antes_, cuando solían ser los mejores amigos y ni el Dilaudid, el Pentágono o Afganistán podría separarlos.

La habituación aún no ocurre y, cuando hablan así, es como revivir la primera vez que se vieron. Ella tan confiada: "Buenos días, soy Jennifer Jareau, la nueva Directora de Comunicaciones, pero está bien si me llamas JJ. Tú eres Spencer Reid, ¿cierto?", Seguido de un incómodo y algo laborioso, "Sí yo, quiero decir, sí, soy Spencer Reid. Encantado de conocerte".

Él sonrió levemente, pero de todo corazón, y decidió hacer una tregua, solo por esta noche. Por los buenos recuerdos de Georgia.

"¿Cómo están los chicos, por cierto? No los he visto en un tiempo."

Aquello le ardió. _Eso es lo que pasa cuando decides dejar de ser amigo de la madre de dichos niños._

"¡¿En serio?! Siempre preguntan por ti. Están bien. Emocionados por su próximo viaje a Disney World, eso es seguro".

Disney World. A sólo 15 millas del lago Louisa. Parece que cerrarán el círculo esta noche, ¿eh?

"Eso está bien. ¡No!, eso es genial. ¿Will también irá, serán como unas vacaciones familiares?"

Ella miró a otro lado, hacia la banda que, de hecho, acababa de terminar de tocar el éxito atemporal _No Scrubs_, en su versión jazzística de los 90. Los camareros iban y venían, tomando pedidos, sirviendo bebidas, limpiando las mesas. Cuando ella terminó de observar ese inacabable paseo, asintió y dijo "Él irá".

"Estoy seguro que lo van a pasar genial. Estoy feliz por ustedes, realmente lo estoy".

Sonaba cierto. Quizás porque lo era.

"Sí, yo también."

Y un camarero dejó caer su charola en la distancia.

* * *

**5:24 PM**

Mirando hacia atrás, los primeros días no fueron los peores.

Llevaban el sonido de una tensa cuerda zumbando; ese ruido metálico, ocasionalmente punzante, que se atora entre los dientes y la encía y resuena contra el paladar.

Los meses siguientes se sintieron -borra eso, se _sienten_\- tan vacíos como los de un músico que intenta tocar una guitarra sin cuerdas. Los dedos golpean el mástil y provocan un _pop pop pop _repetitivo que no es lo suficientemente armonioso como para convertirse en una melodía que valga la pena tararear, y mucho menos recordar.

Luego que Maeve fuera asesinada, una vez puso sus manos en una guitarra que había encontrado en una venta de garage, durante una de las raras ocasiones en las que se aventuró a salir. Tocó los primeros acordes de _Under the Bridge _que había memorizado cuando Penélope lo obligó a acompañarla a un bar turbio en Columbia Heights, en 2007.

Estaba enamorada del bajista cuya banda solo se arrodillaba ante Red Hot Chilly Pepper -habían tocado esta canción dos veces esa noche- y, a través del olor del cigarrillo y las espesas nubes de humo, había discernido cómo eran los acordes, mientras movían sus dedos en el cuello y, genio que es, advirtió cómo se podía diseccionar esta coreografía en particular antes de volver a armarla. Eran pasadas las 2 de la madrugada cuando tomó por primera vez la guitarra -que ahora era suya- y dejó que sus manos cambiaran de re mayor a fa sostenido durante un rato, hasta que una serie de golpes sordos hicieron vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies.

Su vecino de abajo le gritó: "¡Cállate nerd, tengo que despertarme a las 5!". Se levantó y colocó la guitarra sobre un mueble donde aún podría estar acumulando polvo.

Nunca se atrevió a tocar de nuevo, ni siquiera ahora, cuando sus períodos de sueño son más como un pestañear, su estilo de vida es dudoso y su memoria anda a medio funcionar.

¡Ah!, por cierto, Max lo dejó por mensaje de texto, hace una semana o dos, lo que no fue un movimiento particularmente insultante cuando uno recuerda que la mayor parte de su relación ocurrió a través del teléfono. Ella le había escrito: "Lamento hacerlo de esta manera, pero lo pensé una y otra vez y, definitivamente, no estás listo para comprometerte con una relación". Y más tarde agregó: "podemos seguir siendo amigos, si quieres". A lo que él solo respondió "seguro", sin saber si estaba respondiendo a su primera o segunda afirmación.

Su definición del término "ruptura" se volvía cada vez más refinado. Y él solo deseaba poder olvidar esto, también.

Hablando de su memoria, él había pasado por todo para tratar de arreglarla: Análisis de sangre, pruebas cognitivas, resonancias magnéticas cerebrales, e incluso, esa nueva prueba de retina que fue la más incómoda de todas. Y como él _podría o no_ haber sido tiroteado, torturado y hasta envenenado con ántrax en el pasado, no tenía otra cosa más que agradecerle al FBI por darle un seguro médico clase premium.

Sus piernas se movían inquietas mientras el molesto _pop pop pop _resonaba en sus oídos. La Doctora McPherson estaba frente a él, con el resultado de su último examen neurológico en sus manos. Intentaba concentrarse en el sonido que hacían los trozos de papel cuando se rozaban entre sí, solo para rendirse unos segundos después.

"Puede tranquilizarse, joven. Todo es negativo. El Alzheimer aún no ha llamado a su puerta", dice ella.

Dejó escapar el aliento que de seguro sabías que estaba conteniendo e inhaló inmediatamente después, el alivio llenó sus pulmones.

Sin embargo, la batalla aún no estaba ganada. Todavía no había recibido ningún tipo de respuesta que pudiera explicar de dónde venían esos terribles espacios en blanco.

Así que los enumeró una vez más: El café azucarado, las preguntas simples que ya no podía contestar, los trenes perdidos; algunos son nuevos y otros ya están olvidados, y no pudo reprimir el tartamudeo de preocupación que acompañó a esta letanía. Recuperó el aliento cuando la Doctora McPherson comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, y fue esa sola expresión la que lo puso casi tan incómodo como su último encuentro con Cat Adams.

Ella finalmente se sentó, reordenó sus archivos, sus bolígrafos y su bata blanca. Y cuando todo estaba perfectamente alineado y sin arrugas, le dijo: "Sabes muy bien que la amnesia global transitoria puede ser causada por muchos factores y tu historial de migrañas no ayuda mucho, ni tu línea de trabajo. ¿Has investigado algún caso traumático últimamente?"

Él cerró los ojos brevemente, odiaba admitirlo. "Los he visto peores".

Siguió un fugaz instante de silencio durante el cual no oyó nada más que la estática que produce toda usencia de sonido. Eso casi lo hizo sonreír, esa repentina reticencia a hablar, hasta que la doctora decidió hacer sonar su aguda voz, nuevamente.

"¿Quizás en tu vida personal, entonces? Ya lo discutimos durante nuestra primera cita, la pérdida de memoria es uno de los principales síntomas de la depresión, sé que eres consciente de eso. ¿Hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar?"

Por supuesto que ella iba a regresar al _maldito ángulo de la depresión_, él podría haber apostado por eso: Ella estaba lista para escribirle una receta de Lexapro de seis semanas la última vez, así que tuvo que reunir todas sus técnicas de persuasión más convincentes para detenerla (y acertó: Funcionó). Quería resoplar un poco ante su nuevo intento (como si volviera a tener catorce años), pero en su lugar, le sobrevino una pequeña tos al hablar.

"No, tampoco hay nada que notar en ese lado. De hecho, es tan regular como un reloj".

_No olvides mencionar que el reloj no proporciona la hora correcta, la mayor parte del tiempo._

Ella lo analizó un poco más; de la misma manera que lo haría alguien que ha escuchado mentira tras mentira a lo largo de su carrera. Eso era algo que tenían en común; y él era muy consciente de que nunca tendrá ninguna posibilidad en la sala de interrogatorios.

"Si no observas ninguna mejoría en las próximas semanas, ¿podrías al menos prometerme que considerarás probar los antidepresivos?" ella insistió.

Se obligó a no poner los ojos en blanco. Era más prudente tomar el camino fácil y salir del atolladero. "Sí, claro. De todos modos, no desapareceré, tengo mucho trabajo esperando..."

"Por supuesto. No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, Doctor Reid."

La suave llovizna amenazaba con convertirse en un verdadero chaparrón cuando llegó a su coche. Hacía un sonido de _pop pop pop _contra la superficie metálica del techo.

Condujo en círculos alrededor de Van Ness, North Cleveland Park y Wakefield, no avanzó cuando el semáforo estuvo en verde, y recibió un montón de "imbécil" y otros "oye idiota, ¿vas a moverte alguna vez?"

Rebobinar, reproducir. No se detiene.

Puso la radio cuando oyó el tercer "hijo de puta", deseando que la música cubriera los insultos. La voz de Bobby Womack inundó el interior del coche, cantando «_Si crees que estás solo ahora, espera hasta esta noche...»_

Espera un minuto. Eso ya era _demasiado _profundo, y no necesitaba nada así en ese momento. Su respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa; el denso tráfico, mezclado con la dichosa canción (y aderezado con el fracaso de su vida personal), le estaban pasando factura a su psique. Giró a la izquierda e intentó tomar un descanso mientras bajaba la ventanilla y respiraba el aire húmedo y saturado de la capital.

_Mejor. Ya puedes continuar._

Cuando cambió de dial, Babyface le dijo_: «solo pienso en ti en dos ocasiones, eso es día y noche». _Golpeó el volante, haciendo sonar la bocina, lo que inspiró gritos de furia a su alrededor. ¡Al carajo todos! ¡Al carajo todo esto!: Al diablo con la radio y la lluvia y la neuróloga y el tráfico y Max y JJ y Will.

¡Al maldito infierno toda esta mierda en la que se había convertido su vida!

Era ridículo seguir molesto por una relación que había terminado hacía meses y que estaba condenada al fracaso desde el mismo momento en que comenzó.

Se acabó, ya está, solo sigue adelante.

"¡Muévete, idiota!" el conductor del coche de atrás de él grita.

La lluvia caía más fuerte, haciendo un estruendo sobre su cabeza. Ya no era un _pop pop pop_; sino un _popopopopopopopop _sin parar que electrizaba todo su cuerpo. Pisó el pedal del acelerador, giró el dial y puso la radio a todo volumen. Babyface había dado paso a una voz que reconoció desde la primera entonación.

Mariah Carey decidió que era un buen momento para cantar para ambos.

_Tu y yo nos pertenecemos  
nos pertenecemos  
por una eternidad  
tu y yo, juntos siempre estaremos,  
y juntos viviremos,  
por una eternidad,  
tu eres, toda mi vida,  
y nunca te dejaré  
te juro por lo que más quiero  
que siempre tuyo seré,  
tu y yo nos pertenecemos,  
nos pertenecemos,  
por una eternidad._

Cuando la canción se iba desvaneciendo, y las últimas notas del piano fueron cortadas abruptamente por la voz sobreexcitada del presentador, Spencer hizo un giro en U (que era ilegal en la avenida Wisconsin), apenas pudo esquivar al BMW y el Range Rover, entre los cuales se insertó, justo antes de detener el auto y romper a llorar.

No hay necesidad de mostrarse del todo sorprendidos, ese suele ser el tipo de crisis que ocurre en todas partes, desde los trece años. A todos se nos rompió el corazón alguna vez al abandonar una aventura de verano que olía a arena cálida y problemas. Debía haberlo sabido. Debía haberse apartado cuando todavía tenían tiempo, y de haberlo hecho, tal vez no estaría ahora en medio del tráfico, rodeado por coches abarrotados y en un viaje interminable de regreso a la ciudad durante el cual Mariah Carey parecía estar programada- simultáneamente- en 40 estaciones de radio. Pobre tipo, él sólo se preguntaba a dónde había ido su vida mientras escuchaba _Someday_. Esto ya le había pasado a Penélope, Derek, Jennifer y Luke.

_Y estoy bastante seguro de que tú también lloraste mientras escuchaba una canción pop._

Empezó con lágrimas diminutas, casi imperceptibles; se deslizaron sobre la humillación y el cansancio de los últimos meses y, cuando esa capa se desvaneció como acuarela sobre papel ácido, y dejaron al descubierto algunas emociones crudas con trazos poco ceremoniosos, pues fue precisamente allí que su lamento silencioso se convirtió en un sollozo incontrolable.

La lluvia afuera todavía se podía describir como un aguacero -en lugar de llovizna-. Abrió la puerta del auto, buscando un espacio más amplio para desatar su dolor. Pasó un minuto y ya estaba empapado - las ventajas de tener su Volvo Amazon en ángulo y en la dirección del viento-. Un par de vehículos redujeron la velocidad y se acercaron a él para preguntar: "Oye, ¿todo está bien?"

A lo que sólo respondió "¿Por qué diablos te importa?"

La necesitaba de vuelta en su vida. ¡Ya mismo! Eso, eso es lo único que le importa. Mariah tenía razón todo este tiempo, desde _Without You (sin ti) _hasta _We Belong Together (nos pertenecemos)_.

Pero la vida no es una canción. La mayoría de las veces está fuera de tono, con versos sin sentido y cambios suaves. La vida es más como ese sonido _pop pop pop _que nunca se convertirá en una balada romántica o un éxito del verano.

En su lugar, apagó la radio y marcó el número de teléfono que había visto solo una vez y ya se sabía de memoria; esperó unos instantes y, cuando la otra parte respondió, inmediatamente dijo: "Oiga, Doctora McPherson, soy yo de nuevo, Spencer Reid. ¿Le importaría recetarme esos antidepresivos de los que me habló?"

* * *

**12:01 PM (o 11:01 AM)**

"Mierda" fue la primera palabra que murmuró, esta mañana a las 8:30 (o 7:30). Había hecho una nota mental para retrasar la hora de su reloj despertador de cuarzo antiguo (que funcionaba con pilas), como preparación para el horario de verano, pero finalmente se le olvidó.

… …

Trabajar en un grupo pequeño, con los mismos colegas durante años, tenía algunas ventajas impensables. El tiempo y las pruebas -pero más que todo, el tiempo- los había moldeado como a esas baldosas de cerámica portuguesa: Cada diseño se destacaba por sí solo pero, en conjunto, parecen iguales al pasar por la prueba de comparación. Cada uno permanecía armonioso, convexo y psicodélico; vibrante y enigmático. Se mezclaban entre sí hasta dar forma a un diseño más grande, completamente nuevo; el verde se vuelve azul y el naranja se vuelve magenta.

Una vibra cálida y relajante se filtró en el corazón (de Spencer) cuando entró a la sala de conferencias. Emily necesitaría de dos tazas de café para empezar a funcionar adecuadamente, Tara no podría ocultar sus ojos inyectados en sangre, Rossi no lograba reprimir los bostezos insistentes que se escapaban de su boca: Definitivamente, todos era una variación del mismo tema.

Fue el último en ocupar su lugar alrededor de la mesa, entrelazándose la ficha final con el resto del conjunto. Eran solo un grupo de colegas que iban a discutir lo que estaba en agenda o, como diría su madre, eran caballeros de una era moderna que han prevalecido juntos sobre cientos de enemigos y ahora estaban a punto de reclamar la victoria sobre cada una de sus batallas. Sin embargo, faltaba un caballero fundamental: Jennifer. Ella se había tomado un tiempo libre, probablemente estaría disfrutando de las multitudes, las tiendas costosas y el asombro eterno que proporciona Disney World.

Algunas veces, otras cosas más parecen eternas: Como el tiempo. Que se extiende, carece de forma y sustancia, va en todas direcciones a la vez. Lo que sucedió ayer parece haber sucedido hace años; lo que ocurrió hace meses, en realidad podría estar pasando ahora mismo.

Entonces, cuando Penélope aplana sus manos contra la mesa y lanza una mirada furiosa hacia el gran reloj en la pared, Spencer tuvo una sensación de **déjà vu**.

"¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? ¡Este reloj deja de funcionar cada maldita semana! ¿Es este algún tipo de prueba? ¿Quieren saber qué tan lejos puedo llegar cuando me empujan al límite? Será eso. ¡Dios, odio ese reloj!". Ella despotricó, su cara se puso muy caliente a medida que las palabras salían.

Al menos fue lo suficientemente contundente como para sacar a Luke de su letargo. "Maldita sea, mujer."

Y, sinceramente, ese pequeño monólogo también había despertado a Spencer. Los hechos saltaron a su mente y, por primera vez en meses, sintió la necesidad de elegir un par de ellos y compartirlos, con ese entusiasmo característico por el que solía ser conocido.

"Contrariamente a las creencias populares, el tiempo no es un hecho incuestionable, ni mucho menos. En realidad, es una construcción social. La naturaleza en sí misma no es tan rígida, solo las reglas convencionales lo son. El reloj se rompe, solo si quieres que se rompa. De tal manera que, _Si así lo quieres_, puedes decidir omitir el horario de verano y disfrutar de estar una hora en el pasado mientras todos los demás se ponen nerviosos por la incertidumbre del futuro. También, puedes optar por experimentar el futuro antes que nadie, viviendo el sueño de cualquier adivino. O podrías seguir con el flujo convencional del tiempo y reemplazar este reloj por uno más preciso. De veras, depende de ti. Y en lo que a mí respecta, creo que es hermoso. ¿No es así? "

La forma en que todos lo miraron en ese momento, literalmente: No tenía precio. La radiante sonrisa que - a continuación- se dibujó en el rostro de Reid, dividió su rostro por la mitad, y creó una sensación de hormigueo en su estómago. Como las manecillas del reloj de pared, él se movía -ahora mismo- a su propio ritmo. Pero siempre adelante.

La adrenalina desencadenada por ese pequeño estímulo le dio a su organismo un vigor tremendo. Le ayudó a mantener la concentración, tomar notas útiles y transmitir información valiosa durante el informe de la mañana. Acababa de encontrar una especie de remanso después de haber cruzado docenas de diques. Fue como si una brisa fresca tocara su piel caliente.

Sí. Tal vez se trataba de la adrenalina, o el Lexapro. ¿A quién le importaba?, siempre que el fin fuera el mismo.

Pero la adrenalina —o como queramos llamarla— no consigue ofrecer una sensación duradera. Por lo que, tan pronto como salieron de la sala de conferencias, se dirigió con prisa hasta la máquina de café, incapaz de resistir el llamado interno de la cafeína.

El café, se había convertido para él, en más blanco y cremoso que negro (tres terrones de azúcar, una cucharada de stevia y leche de soja). Estaba entretenido en su preparación cuando una voz llegó por detrás de él y lo sobresaltó.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí".

_Algunas cosas están destinadas a no cambiar jamás, ya sea una hora hacia adelante o hacia atrás._

La voz obligó a su cerebro a re-encaminar una nueva ola de electricidad que se desató en su cuerpo. Dejó el café intacto durante unos instantes más (hubiese preferido que estuviera hirviendo). Ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para asimilarla de un todo cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

"¿JJ? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, no se suponía que estabas en Florida?"

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia abajo mientras que –disimuladamente- se colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, una secuencia en cámara lenta en medio de la efervescencia de un lunes por la mañana en el Buró. Y ahora se dió cuenta: La blusa casual ajustadas a rayas que nunca se pondría en la oficina; los menudos pero resplandecientes aretes que usó por última vez para la boda de Rossi; las sombras bajo sus ojos y que su base apenas cubría. Él hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar el suspiro que escapó de sus pulmones: Pero falló. De alguna manera, verla irradiar de esa manera no dolía tanto como pensó que lo haría y, definitivamente, no podía decir si ese resultado debía hacer que se sintiera más aliviado o molesto.

"Tienes razón, debería estar allá. Will y los niños todavía están. Posiblemente estén haciendo fila para subir a la Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, mientras hablamos. El viaje fue... Esclarecedor, por decir lo menos", le dijo con una sonrisa suave en los labios.

Si hubiera prestado más atención, habría leído _todo_ en esa sonrisa: Un cambio, un atisbo de Georgia, una ligereza insoportable. Pero el hecho de que él estaba anhelando su cafeína, o la ausencia total de deseos por hablar con ella del tal Stitch, o ese pez rojo perdido, y ni menciones a tal o cual _molesta canción_ de princesa. Todo eso le impidió captar las obvias señales.

"Suena genial, gracias por venir a saludar", dijo, y agarró su taza de café. "Me disculpas ahora, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer".

"Espera."

El tono de ella no dejaba lugar a discusión: Era firme, brusco y atrayente; sin signos de interrogación. (JJ) dio un paso adelante -hacia él-, su maquillaje parecía casi recargado bajo una luz más dura. Entre tanto, la mente de él ya estaba «_menos que_ _despejada»_, ciertamente, su falta de claridad podría atribuirse a que sus moléculas se hallaban un poco saturadas luego de aumentar el nivel de serotonina en la hendidura sináptica _(o podría ser la falta de café)_.

La visión de Spencer tampoco logró iluminarse cuando Luke apareció en la sala de descanso con (casi todo) el resto del equipo detrás de él.

"¡No puedo creer que estés aquí, JJ!" Ella escuchó por segunda vez. "No me digas que somos más entretenidos que Stitch o Nemo, no te creería".

¡Duh!

Esta exhibición exagerada de entusiasmo lo fastidió un poco más que lo del cambio de reloj, a menos que su somnolencia fuera sólo un efecto más de sus medicamentos. _Debería considerar tomar su café y alejarse de ahí._

_Realmente, _debería considerarlo.

Emily fue la primera en darse cuenta, por supuesto que ella lo hizo: Jadeó levemente, formando esta especie de «O» pequeña con su boca, tanto por sentirse emocionada como pasmada, por lo que –finalmente- estaba sucediendo. Ella dominaba el arte de la _cara de póquer_ desde que se convirtió en Lauren Reynolds por primera vez, por lo que simplemente dijo: "¡Es genial verte de regreso, JJ! Me pondré al día contigo, más tarde".

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rossi, de pie en lo alto de la escalera, como un Emperador Romano observando a los gladiadores pelear por él en la arena del coliseo, lo encontró guiñándole un ojo, sin siquiera intentar ser discreto.

_Y mientras tanto Spencer, que se hallaba en primera fila, no se enteraba de nada, todavía._

Tara también lo notó y abrazó a su amiga rubia con fuerza, mientras decía: "Sabías que eres impresionante, ¿eh?, pero hoy estás más preciosa que nunca. ¿No es así, Spencer?"

Él, finalmente, tomó un sorbo de su café repugnantemente azucarado. El líquido no estaba lo bastante caliente como para quemar su paladar ni lo suficientemente frío como para anestesiarle la lengua. "Sí, supongo que ella lo es."

No debería sorprendernos que Matt fuera el más reservado del grupo. Lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos era una pesadilla viviente para todo padre de cinco hijos, felizmente casado desde hacía más de diez años. "Me alegro de verte", logró articular, antes de dirigirse a su escritorio.

_Spencer, sin embargo, no lo había notado aún._

Se quedaron solos de nuevo, solos entre los cientos de empleados que gravitaban por la oficina.

Una morena pequeña —se llamaba Natalia y trabajaba como gerente de cuentas financieras, según escuchó una vez en 2013— estaba haciendo pedazos la impresora; la golpeaba compulsivamente, probablemente para impedir que devorar la delgada pila de papel que estaba en el compartimento. Ella iba de «Vamos» a «Vete a la mierda», la golpeaba aún más fuerte cuando no respondía a sus quejas (hacía un ruido horrible, comparable al infame _pop pop pop_) y ¡oh, mierda!, la iba a destruir con sus pequeños puños, alguien tenía que desenchufar el trasto ese, la tinta se derramó por todas partes y...

"Spence, ¿podemos hablar?"

Y nada.

La impresora volvió a funcionar como si todo lo que estaba esperando era llegar al borde del colapso antes de ser salvada por un último estallido de lucidez. Natalia agarró la pila de documentos escaneados y giró sus talones hacia su escritorio, sin importarle -en lo más mínimo- el desorden que hizo.

Ese era el tipo de energía que él deseaba tener.

"¿Quizás más tarde? Me temo que mi carga de trabajo no puede esperar".

(JJ) asintió modestamente al mismo tiempo que intentaba descifrar qué hacer con sus manos (se frotaba los brazos, las escondía en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, volvía a calmar su piel). Él estaba bastante seguro de que ella lo estaba cuestionando, pero, más bien preferiría que (JJ) lo dejara detener el reloj o seguir adelante, sin importar lo que eso le costara.

Había algo que no le dijo a García y que, probablemente, debería haberle dicho: Deberían deshacerse del feo reloj y buscarse uno nuevo. Punto.

… …

Cuando él recapitule en esta escena y trate de procesarla en su cabeza, una y otra vez, ya sea en unas horas o en unos años, ciertamente, no le sorprenderá (en lo más mínimo) que fuera la propia García, la burbujeante y sin filtro de Penélope García, la que le diera la noticia.

… …

Pero deberíamos ceñirnos al momento actual: Penélope bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, casi tropezando, hasta que puso los pies en el suelo alfombrado. Sus botas Chelsea de cuña hicieron un sonido constante cuando golpearon el piso, una variación del _pop pop pop _con más urgencia; más bien un _pac pac pac _que podría llegar a las listas de éxitos. Se apresuró hacia JJ (sin mirarlo a él) y le agarra el brazo izquierdo a la rubia, con una dulzura que contrastaba demasiado con su comportamiento agitado.

"_Oh mon Dieu_, ¿es cierto lo que dicen?" Preguntó, alternando entre eufórica y desesperada. "JJ, ¿qué pasó con tu anillo de bodas?"

Ella había puesto la mano de JJ sobre la suya, unos dedos sonrosados con esmalte de tonos cálidos cubiertos por otro juego de largos dedos desnudos de cualquier tipo de joyería. El anillo se había ido y la delgada línea de bronceado era la única indicación de que una alianza de matrimonio de cinco mil dólares se usó con devoción por años en ese dedo.

La visión de él se volvió cada vez más brumosa y eso no tenía nada que ver con el escitalopram, el café nauseabundo o el horario de verano.

JJ dejó que su mano descansara sobre la del Analista Técnico mientras le levanta las cejas a él.

"¿Estás seguro de que no tienes tiempo para hablar?"

¡Oh sí!, para esto sí. Él tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

**_EL FIN_**

(*) La autora refiere que Spencer Reid cumplió 38 años, aunque por el canon debían ser 39.

Algunos párrafos fueron adaptados para la continuidad, agregando pronombres o datos pequeños para la mejor comprensión lectora.


End file.
